Broken Trust
by rcjr3905
Summary: She only really had one rule to his many. possibly only a few chapters. ON HIATUS until further notice due to preparing to move.
1. Broken Trust

He smacked my ass 18 times because I rolled my eyes at him buying me a car.

He beat me with a belt 6 times because I asked him to show me the worst.

He kicked me out of my apartment. Why! to take care of his sub after she held me at gunpoint. Even though he should have called the police.

He shackled me and covered me in hickeys because I accidentally rolled over exposing my breast. Mind you it was a nude beach.

He withheld my orgasm because I changed my mind. Which saved my life.

He yelled at me because Leila came to my office.

Yet, I get pregnant because my shot failed. However, somehow I did this on purpose and I am stupid.

He walked out and went to that bitch troll. I still can't get what he said and that text off my mind.

It was good to see you. I understand now. Don't fret. You'll make a wonderful father.*

I forwarded it to myself and marked it unread. So he doesnt know that I know. Lets see if he is honest with me.

The thing he insisted on was my trust, honest, and never breaking hard limits. I was punished everytime I supposedly broke a rule and some just because. Yet, he broke mine and nothing. I think not. He will be punished for breaking my trust and limit. When he went to her and told her about our baby.

I'm laying in the playroom with the door locked. My phone has been ringing for the last 15 minutes. He is still searching for me.

"Don't you just love soundproofing!" I said to myself. I walked to the top of the stairs. "Sawyer, I'll be ready in 15 minutes."

Christian just stared at me. I spun around and headed to our room.

"ANA, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!"He screamed at me. I just ignored him and went to get dressed for work.

"I know what you're doing."

"What? What am I doing, Christian? I'm going to work. We will talk later."

Of course later never came. I swear he was avoiding me. He had to go to Portland on business. I get short responses to my text and no flirty emails.

I've had it. Why the hell was he punishing me? It's not like like I made the shot fail.

When he got home on Saturday. You could feel the distance between us. We didn't utter more than a few words to each other.

CG POV

I feel bad for not talking to her all week. But how could I explain that I seen Elena. She will be pissed like she was when I had dinner with Elena.

"Christian?"

"Hmm."

"Where did you go after you left here?"

"Just to the bar Ana. I'm going to take a shower."

"mmhhhm." Is all she said. God I just wanted to hold her. I just dont know how to show her how sorry I am. I am just glad she didn't see the text from Elena. If she knew I saw her after I said I was done. She would be pissed. It was her only thing she asked me to do when we got back together.

As I stepped in the shower, I started thinking about my wife. My dick got so hard. I fisted my cock in my hand and ran it up and down my shaft. God I missed my wife's tight little pussy. I could feel my release getting ready when I heard her voice.

"STOP, you want all my pleasure. Then its only right that one belongs to me."

Yes, we can fix this. She's coming back to me.

AS POV

I can't believe he lied to me. But I gave him his chance to come clea. with me. He will know what it is like to have your trust broken.

I can't believe he hasn't touched me in a week. I am pissed. I storm into the bathroom and freeze. He is fucking stroking his shaft up and down. I watch his head began to fall back.

I scream, "STOP, you want all my pleasure. Then its only right that one belongs to me."

You could see the lust in his eyes. Thinking he was getting me right where he wanted me.

"I want you to meet me in the playroom in 10 minutes Christian." His eyes lit up.

I walked into the playroom and removed my dress. I walked into the closet to wait for my husband.

CG POV

Yes! I thought. We can fix this. She never has to know about Elena. I put my playroom jeans on. Walked to the playroom. Pushed the open and glanced at the spot.

Where the hell is she?

"I want you in position."

My head whipped around. What was she talking about in position.

AS POV

I took a deep breath and made my voice sound commanding. "I want you in position."

His head whipped so quickly. Shocked. Thats what he was. "What are you talking about Ana?"

"Exactly, as I said. I want you in position. NOW!"

I dont think he believes me. "I said now Christian."

"What are you talking about? That's not how this works Ana. I am the dom not you. I will not get in position. You will."

Oh really! "Alright, then I am done." I start to walk to the door.

"What?What do you mean done? You said you would never leave."

"Yeah well you said you would always be honest to me. I'm done. I will be going to Kate's for the night."

"Ana we can fix this. Trust me we can."

"Trust you. PFFFT! I can't trust you."

"You can trust me and I have never lied to you." Just then his phone beeped with a message.

"You might want to check that."

CG POV

"You might want to check that," she said.

"Ana, dont worry about it. I will check it later."

"Check it now!"

I walked to the table by the door and picked up my phone. My heart dropped. Oh my god she knows.

"Now are you ready to get into position."

"Ana, I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it. I only had one thing I asked you never to do. Guess what! You went and did it anyway when I needed you. Then on top of that you lied to me. You went to that bitch and told her about the baby."

"I didn't tell her about the baby."

"I dont want to hear it. You broke my trust and the one thing I asked you not to do. How can I ever trust you again?"

My heart dropped. "Baby, please let me explain."

"No, I want you in position. NOW!"

I try to get her to let me talk but she just won't listen. "I'm sorry baby." I just stood there not getting in position. She started to walk for the door.

AS POV

"Alright, Christian. You can leave then. Go back to the bitch troll. I don't care anymore. Do what you want? I mean that is all you have done anyways."

"NO! Okay, I will do it." I watched as he got into position but still looked at me.

"Do not look at me." I commanded. "What are your safewords Christian."

His head snapped at me. "What are you going to do?"

"Did I tell you that you could look at me? No I didn't. I asked you your safewords."

"Ana" He started to say. But I cut him off. "SAFEWORDS! Now Christian." I think I startled him. He flinched.

"Yes Mistress!"

"I am not your mistress. That bitch has no space in here. You better figure something else to call me."

"Yellow and red, Godess."

"Do you know why you are being punished?"

"Because I left you and went to Elena."

I brought the crop down hard on the table beside his head.

"What did I tell you about that bitch?"

"Sorry Godess." He went to say it again. I raised my hand to stop him.

"That's not the only reason you are being punished. You are being punish because you lied. Now it makes me question everything you have ever said to me.

"Ana, please let me ex..." I stopped him again.

"No you are going to listen to me. I am done listening to you. I'm in charge now. You will shut up and listen to me."

"Yes, Godess" He bowed his head.

"You may look at me." His head snapped up and looked in my eyes. "Do you think I did this on purpose?"

"No. I dont."

"Really! Because that is what you accused me of."

"I didn't mean it Ana."

"Oh really. Then I must be to stupid to understand what you meant, because that is exactly what you accused me of."

"What are you talking about stupid. I never called you stupid." I brought my phone to his face so he could watch the video us.

I watched his face as he heard himself say "You have one thing, one thing to remember. Shit! I don't fucking believe it. How could you be so stupid?" He dropped his head and sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean it. I just can't have a kid."

"Well you are out of luck because we have a baby on the way already. Now are you going to be a father or a daddy?"

He looked at me quizzically.

"I cant be a father."

"You think you cant be a father but you are already one. Now the question is. Can you be a daddy?"

"Ana, I just said I cant be a father."

"Well thats just not true any man can be a father. But answer my damn question! Can you be a daddy?" I snarled.

Are you a real man, Christian?" I perplexed him. "Because is takes a real man to be a daddy. Well, can you?"

"What kind of father can I be when I dont even know who mine is?"

"You might not know your father but you know youryour dad. I think you can be a great daddy. You had Carrick as a dad."

I started on him again.

"You protect everything that is yours. Now I have something that is half yours growing in my stomach." I placed me hands on my stomach and tears slipped from my eyes.

It seems nothing is going to stop his self loathing.

"Alright Christian. We won't continue. I will take care of our little problem and it will be nothing but a blip on the radar."

"What are you talking about Ana?"

"I will take care of it. I dont want you to resent me for something that I can fix since you can't be a father." I walk to him with tears in my eyes, stand tall, and command him. I will make him see that he will be an excellent dad soon enough.

"I want you on the bench. You will take your punishment and we will never speak of your betrayal again." He truly doesnt understand that he will be a great dad.

He doesnt move from the spot in the floor and just looks at me.

"Christian, NOW!" He stand and walks to the bench and lays across it. "I am going to spank you 20 times. You will count. You will safeword if need be."

"Yes, Godess."

I grabbed the paddle, lube, and butt plug. His eyed widened at the butt plug.

"No Ana. You aren't going anywhere near my ass."

"You will take any punishment I see fit. This is not one of your hard limits. I would never break those."

"No I will not. I didn't do anything to warrant a punishment like that."

"Did you or did you not break my trust by going to see that bitch and then lying to me about it?"

"Yes, I did. But it didn't mean anything."

"It doesn't matter that is didn't mean anything. You broke my trust. You have punished me for less. So you will take this punishment or I will go to Kate's." I know I am using his fear of me leaving against him but he left first.

"You said you wouldn't leave."

"Well I lied and you left me first."

CG POV

"Fine, I will take my punishment." Its not really a punishment. Its not like I haven't had ass play. I mean Elena loved to fuck my ass before she sucked my cock.

She grabbed the lube and rubbed it on her finger and plug. She squirted some on my rosebud and rubbed it in. She slowly pushed her finger in and out of my ass.

"mmmmm, ugghh."I moaned. She knew I liked it then.

"You will not cum." What, how the hell does she expect me not cum.

"Yes, Godess." She removed her finger and slowly pushed the plug in my ass.

"Remember your safewords."

"Yes, Godess." She brought the paddle down on my ass.

"Count Christian."

"One, two, three, four." She brought it down again and again in quick succession like I do to her. Switching from cheek to cheek. HOLY HELL that hurt. How in the hell is she so strong.

"Five, six, seven, eight." Holy shit this hurts. It never felt like this with Elena. Why does it hurt so much coming from her. "Nine, ten, eleven, twelve." I could feel my tears starting to build. I just tried to blink them away. I feel so betrayed she said she would never hurt me. "Thirteen, fourteen,fifteen, sixteen." She just kept bringing it down on my ass. I can feel her betrayal now. I understand now I broke my word. I made her feel like she didn't matter. "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty." She was finally done.

I heard rhe paddle hit the floor.

AS POV

I could see that this was hurting him but not from the pain but from the fact that someone he loves is hurting him. I actually barely put any force behind his punishment. I just wanted him to understand the pain of betrayal I felt when he went to her and lied. I dropped the paddle and tried to sooth him.

I rubbed his back and he flinched. He only does that when he doesn't know I am going to touch him. We are still working on it.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked in a calming voice.

"Yes, Godess."

But I knew he wasn't. This was going to change our lives..


	2. Trying to breakthrough

As we were in the playroom. I was thinking of a plan to get rid of the bitch forever. I left Christian on the bench.

He still doesn't believe that I am his forever. Wait till he sees my surprise I have for him.

"I am going to give you a moment. When I come back I want you laying on the bed face up."

 **Taylor POV**

I was in the security office. When Mrs. Grey walked in.

"Taylor?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I want a complete and thorough background check done on Elena. I also want an undercover tail on her at all time.

"Ma'am. I have a background on her if you want it."

"Yes please. Look you and I both know pedophiles dont stop at one victim. I want you to find me them all. So we can put this bitch away."

"Yes ma'am."

"Also stop with the ma'am bullshit. I'm Ana. Oh by the way I want you to find all the evidence she has on Christian."

I got started right away. I already had the background check but I couldn't use it because of the boss. Well I guess there is a new boss in town and she just told me told me. I called Michaels. He is my go to guy.

"Michaels, Taylor. Look I need a favor. No questions."

I told him what I needed said it would be done by end of day.

 **AS POV**

I headed to my office with the file. What the fuck is this? Her real name isnt even Elena. That explains so much and also nothing at all. How could Grace and Carrick not see this?

While in my office I remember my call to Ros earlier today. "Ros, what did my husband do regarding Esclava Salon?"

"Let me see Ana. We are still backing her salons and own 35 percent." Oh really so he lied to me about gifting them to her as well. God has he been lying to me this whole time.

"Alright, listen to me. I want you to gift them to Elena before end of business today."

"Ana, I would but I can't do anything without Christian's approval."

"Well this one you are going to without it and not a word to Christian. I will talk to you later about the reason why."

As I am sitting here now I call the bank.

"Seattle Bank and Trust. Margo speaking."

"Yes Margo, This is Anastasia Grey. I would like to talk to Mr. Whelan." I was placed on hold and a gruff voice came over the phone.

"Mrs.Grey, what can I do for you today?"

"I want you to pull my husbands backing from Esclava Salons."

"Ma'am, I will need to speak to your husband on this."

"You don't need any such thing. Is my name not on all of my husbands accounts?"

"Yes ma'am. You are."

"That is all I wanted to hear. Now you will do as I say or I will be changing banks."

"Yes ma'am. It will be done by the end of business."

"Perfect. Thank you."

I pulled evidence I would need out to open my husband's eyes.

CG POV

What the hell is she doing? She has been gone forever.

I cried for about 10 minutes before I stood up and headed towards the bed. The plug shifted in my ass but I knew better than to take it out. I looked in the mirror at my butt and it was barely pink. WHAT! It should be flaming red with as hard as she hit me. Why isn't it red? I questioned.

I was just getting on the bed when my phone started ringing but as I went to get it she walked in.

"Chriatian. Have you lied to me about anything else?"

Shit she isnt going to be happy. "I have been in contact with Elena since our engagement party." Shit you could see the anger in her eyes.

"In contact how."

"We have lunch once a week. We also talk on the phone."

AS POV

"Let me get this straight. After she treated me like shit everytime she saw me. After she outed your relationship and said I would never be enough. You still stayed in contact. Am I hearing this correctly. After you said you were done with her. After you promised your mother and I you would never see her again. You did so anyway."

"Ana, she is my friend." I had to laugh so hard at that.

"Friend really. So what do you discuss with your friend."

"Just the salons and we talk about how married life is."

"Has she given you any advice on how to handle me?" His head whipped so fast you would think he got whiplash.

"Your not going to like this. But yes she is the one who told me to withhold your orgasm since I wasnt allowed to punish you physically."

"Really, anything else?"

"I spoke to her after I found you on the beach."

"So let me get this straight not only have you spoken to her behind my back the whole time. Now you are telling me that she is the reason you have punished me."

"She is my friend and has always given me advice on how to handle my subs."

"I am not your submissive I am YOUR GOD DAMN WIFE! God you really are such a hypocrite. I haven't hung out with José in months whom I never had a realtionship with because you didnt like the way he looked at me. Yet, you have stayed friends with someone who not only badmouthed me but also raped you. You also took her advice on how to punish me. Me your wife. Wow Christian! Who needs enemies when you have a friend like that. I guess I should thank her because you didn't hit me.

"She is my friend and she didn't rape me. I wanted it. And yes you should thank her I wanted to beat you for not obeying me and showing your breast.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO PUNISH ME I NEVER SAID I WOULD OBEY. And That woman is not your friend. She is your rapist."

"SHE IS NOT. You will never understand our relationship, she helped me. I would be in jail or dead if not for her."

"Really. You actually believe that. I still can't believe after 12 years you are still so fucking blind."

He stood up so fast. I could see the anger in his eyes and his sharp breathing. "Oh cut the shit Christian. She raped when you were fifteen an ever time after. She has lied, manipulated, and controlled you since then. You are so lucky I havent left you sooner and taken everything for the way you treated me and still treat me."

"NO SHE DIDN'T. I WANTED IT." He screamed at me. Oh well lets just put a squash in his armor.

"You didn't know what you wanted at fifteen. Thats why the age of consent is 16 and hell that is still to young. But okay lets see if I can get this correct. She helped you. You wanted it."

"Yes she knew what I needed. She help me control my anger and tauggt me how to be intimate without being touched."

"Yet, before you can be intimate you have to hit your partner to get aroused."

"See I knew you wouldnt understand."

"Alright fine whatever. Were you the only one?"

"Of course I was. She is not a pedophile. She knew that I needed the help with my anger. and touch issues."

"But you still have touch issues. I still cant touch you without you flinching. But okay she helped you because you needed it."

I pulled out the first picture. The date on the picture is the summer of 1998. The same year he was fifteen."Does this boy look familiar to you?"

You could see the shock in his eyes.

 **CG POV**

No this cant be. She wouldn't do this. She helped me. She is my friend. Isn't she.

I am staring at a picture of a kid named Travis. He went to my school. He killed himself a few weeks after school started.

I started with Elena the first weekend after school started. I go suspended my first day for fighting.

Why would she go after him he wasnt broken like me?

"You still believe you were the only one." She just keep handing me picture after picture. Elena with other boys and girls throughout the years of our friendship."

"Where did you get these?" My phone kept going off in the background. I glanced at it.

"Quit looking at your phone. If it was important Taylor would get you."

"Ana I don't understand she said I was the only one."

"Yes, and you believed everything she said."

Now I am questioning everything she has ever said to me.

 _"You need this Christian. It will make you better." "You family will never understand your needs."_ _"Love is for fools." "You are unlovable. The crack whore never loved you. Look what she allowed to happen." "How can you be a good father when your parents never even wanted you."_

 _"I will pick the girls for you. I know exactly what you need."_ She was the one who brought me the first brunette. _"You need to punish the crack whore for not protecting you."_ Was it all a lie just to control me and keep me from telling my parents. I never called my mother a crackwhore until she beat it into me.

 **AS POV**

I coudl see him searching everything in his mind. It was like he was finally getting clarity.

I waited a few minutes and then slowly spoke to him.

"Christian, I know you have several thoughts going on right now. But we need to finish your punishment."

"No Ana."

"Yes Chrsitian. You have never given me a choice. I would always be punished after I supposedly broke a rule or you didnt like my response." I listed all of my reactions and the punishments that came with them. His eyes shot up to mine. Almost pleading with me not to do it.

"I am going to fuck you and you will not cum."

 **CG POV**

I was shocked by what she is suggesting. I always said I would never let anyone fuck me again. Elena was brutal with me. Yes it felt good eventually but she was rough at first and it always hurt. She would ram into me and always say. "Pleasure and pain are two sides of the same coin, Pet." Who was I to question her. She was older so she knew. I always got to cum after so I lived with it.

"Ana after this punishment, can we forget about Elena and take care of the pregancy"

"Just leave it to me. You dont have to worry about it."

"Okay."

"What are your safewords?"

"Yellow and red goddess."

 **AS POV**

I walked over to the closet and step into the harness of my dual-pleasure strap on dildo.

I grabbed the lube and rubbed it on the G-spot stimulator Then pushed into my pussy. I finished fastening the harness.

As I walked to Christian while running my lubes hand up and down my shaft.

"Christian do you know why I am going to fuck you?"

"Yes goddess. Because I lied to you and went to see her."

"No you have already been punished for that. Now you are being fucked because you have fucked me over."

"No I haven't Goddess."

"Yes you have. One by going behind my back and discussing me with her. Two letting her make the decision to punish me when I did nothing wrong. Three I will let you figure that one out. You might want to answer your phone."

 **CG POV**

The whole time she was talking my phone was ringing. She was standing there moving up and down the shaft of the dildo.

"You might want to answer your phone." I stood up and grabbed the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"GREY." I said roughly.

"Is that anyway to answer you phone to me." Fuck it was Elena.

"What do you want Mis...ses.Lincoln?"Shit, I almost said Mistress because of the tone of her voice.

"What is the meaning of this paperwork I just recieved?" I glanced at Ana. She just smirked and continue jerking her dildo.

"What paperwork?" I asked quizzically I haven't sent her any paperwork.

"Christian dont play dumb with me. You sent me paperwork disolving our partnership and gifting me the salons."

Shit what did Ana do. "Oh, well I did tell you I was doing that months ago."

"Chrsitian, I thought we hashed this out weeks ago. You know I need your backing. I will have to sell two of the salons to stay in business without it."

"Elena you should be fine."

"You are not listening to me Christian. You will call the bank and give me your backing. If you dont I will release the pictures I have of you beating your submissives. Oh darling, how I loved watching you train."

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. I have to make Ana see.

"I will call you back in an hour."

"Good job, Pet. I knew you would make the right decision." I look at Ana as she looked at her phone and smiled.

I have to make her see. I cant let this get out.

 **AS POV**

Listening to that bitch do exactly what I thought she would has worked into my plan.

My phone dinged. I read the text from Taylor. I smiled so big my face hurt

Boss, just to let you know we got everything and then some. What do you want me to do with the other evidence?*

I quickly shot a text back.

Place copies in an envelope under the playroom door. Then take the bitch down*

 **Taylor POV**

Place copies in an envelope under the playroom door. Then take the bitch down*

I called the commisioner and asked him to meet me.

I shook his hand and handed him the file. I made sure to put a certain picture on top. His eyes grew so big.

"T, what the fuck is this? Where did you get this? "

"Paul, that is exactly what it looks like and I can't tell you where I got it from. Just that she needs to be punished for what she has done to all of these children."

"You know where the fuck she is right know." I just smiled and handed him a phone that had a red light flashing and walked out.

She was one the move. Must be going to get her little insurance policy.

By the end of the day the bitch would be dealt with.

 **CG POV**

"Ana I need to talk to you about Elena."

"Yes Christian."

"I know what you did."

"What I did? What are you talking about?" She just smirked at me.

"You pulled the backing from Esclava."

I have to make her understand. "Ana it is my business who I back you cant tell me not to. She needs my help."

 **AS POV**

What the fuck his business.

"But I thought you said everything of yours was mine too." Oh he didnt like that one. So it was just him saying words.

"Ana you have to understand I have to help her she helped me." So I guess he just won't admit it even with proof.

"How long have you been supporting her?"

"About six years."

"Shouldn't she be able to support herself now. I mean you have paid everything for at least last 6 years." I swear how could he not see that she was ripping him off.

"I mean you are a good businessman. Would you keep paying for any other business that was still in the red after 6 years." I think he is finally starting to see.

"Ana, you have to let me undo it. She has pictures of me. She said she will release them if I don't call the bank back."

"What do you mean pictures?"

"From when I was training to be a dominant."

"Oh, I thought she was your friend why would she take pictures to blackmail you with." Oh that go him.

 **EL POV** so far.

I can't believe that little twit hasn't caught on that Christian and I still talk and see each other. It wont be much longer before she has had enough and leaves him.

It is so easy to munipulate him. When I saw him last week I knew she was pregnant before she told him. I saw her leave Doctor Greene's office looking like she had seen a ghost with a ultrasound picture in hand.

I had called him with a fake problem at the salon. I put it in his head she would get pregant quickly. So she could trap him.

He said. "Ana wouldn't do that because loves me and knows I don't want children." Perfectly into my hands.

I was getting ready to walk out of the salon. When he came storming in fuming.

"Oh Darling. Whats wrong?" I rubbed my hand up and down his arm. He told me she wants to have children. Not that she was pregnant but I already know.

"I told you darling. She is only after your money. Why else would she want to have children when you told her you cant."

"No Elena, she isnt like that."

"Of course darling." He sat there and got drunk. I kept telling him that he needed to take a break. Maybe go away on business give her time to think about it.

Of course he did what I suggested just like always.

 **Few days later**

I spoke to him yesterday and reiterated that he couldnt be a father.

"Christian, have you thought about trying to be a father?"

"Elena, you know I cant be a father."

"I know with all you issues how will you be able to. I mean you will have to share your time with Ana and she will never have time for you. It will always be about the baby."

"I know. I will have to make her see."

"Of course and if she cant see you can always fix it so there will never be a problem. I hope you can make her see."

 **Two days later.**

I got called into the salon this morning. One of my technicians was sick. God I hate doing hair.

I was with a client when a nice looking young man walked in asking for me.

"Elena Lincoln."

"Yes, thats me." I watched as he checkout me out. He handed me a manilla envelope and walked out.

I asked franco to finish my client and walked to my office. WHAT THE FUCK!

Who the hell does he think he is?

I pick up my phone and call him. Why isnt he answering the phone. I am fucking pissed. He better answer the fucking phone.

I have called him at least 20 times. Finally he picks up the phone.

"GREY." He said roughly.

"Is that anyway to answer you phone to me." I used my domme voice.

"What do you want Mis...ses.Lincoln?" He almost said Mistress because of my tone.

"What is the meaning of this paperwork I just recieved?" I snarled through the phone

"What paperwork?" He asked quizzically

"Christian dont play dumb with me. You sent me paperwork disolving our partnership and gifting me the salons."

"Oh, well I did tell you I was doing that months ago."

"Chrsitian, I thought we hashed this out weeks ago. You know I need your backing. I will have to sell two of the salons to stay in business without it."

"Elena you should be fine."

"You are not listening to me Christian. You will call the bank and give me your backing. If you dont I will release the pictures I have of you beating your submissives. Oh darling, how I loved watching you train."

I could hear the panick in his voice "I will call you back in an hour."

"Good job, Pet. I knew you would make the right decision."

I left the salon and headed to my house 30 minutes. I wanted to make sure I had him exactly where I wanted him.

Exactly and hour after hanging up with him.

"Hello Pet. I knew you would make the right decision." He called me back as I was getting into my safe. I gasped. WHAT where are my files?

"Are you missing something Elena?"

I ran to the computer to pull of the file. Nothing. Where the hell is it?

"I have it all."

Shit I am screwed. Fuck fuck fuck. Well at least he didn't find the others. He doesnt know about the others.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK.

Who the hell is it? I opened the door and there were 2 officers.

"Elena Lincoln"

"Yes"

"You are under arrest."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything yousaycan and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning." The second officer said as she put me in handcuffs.

 **AS POV an hour ago.**

"Well sorry to disappoint you Christian. You are not going to be able to back her again."

"Ana please you have to let me."

"I said no! Now get into position and then I will tell you what you are going to do."

 **CG POV**

I can't believe she won't let me do this. I will just have to do it without her knowing.

I walk to the bed the plug shifting again.

I moaned that did feel good. I laid dpwn on the bed face up. She grabbed my left wrist and started to bind it. I yanked it away.

"No Ana. You are not binding my hands."

"Oh I'm sorry. Have you ever given me an option. Hmmm... No that right I didnt think so. No be a good boy and put your wrist back."

Fuck I need to call the bank. I need her to let me but she wont.

I slowly put my wrist back for her to strap it.

"Good boy, I knew you'd make the right decision."

"Yes goddess." She strapped my other wrist. then grabbed the lube again.

"I want you to lift your legs into your chest. I am going to remove the plug."

I bent my knees up to my chest. She reach for the plug and pulled it from my ass. I swear I almost came just from that alone. How the fuck am I suppose to not cum.

She poured the lub in her hand and rubbed in along my ass and on the dildo.

"Are you ready?" She grabbed the shaft and place the head of it on my rosebud.

"Yes Goddess." Oh god this is going to hurt. I prepared myself for the pain. But it never came.

She slowly pushed the cock in, pulled out and back in a little more.

No this isnt right its supposed to hurt. Elena said it was. But this felt good.

"Ohhhh Goddess that feels good." I cant believe its not hurting. It always hurt for a long time with Elena.

She kept fucking my ass. Oh god "Mmmmmm." She moaned of she was liking the.

"Grab your cock baby. Do not cum." she commanded.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes goddess. It feels really good."

"See I know what you need. I will always make you feel good."

She reached her hand out to touch my chest and I flinched.

"Why are you so afraid of me baby?" she questioned. I am just waiting for her to hurt me. They always hurt me. "Do you think I am going to hurt you?"

I just nodded. She is trying to hurt me now. She wont let me keep Elena from releasing those photos.

"Why do you think I will hurt you?"

"You're doing it now by not letting me call the banks." She kept fucking my ass. She started picking up her pace and going a little rougher. But it still felt good. She added more lube to her dick. Then stopped my hand and squirted some in it.

Okay when was this going to hurt. I am still waiting for it when she started talking again.

"Have I done anything to hurt you since we have been back together." Okay she has me there. Even when she punished me earlier. She didnt even leave a bruise.

"No goddess."

"Then why do you think I would start now. Do you know why I wont let you call the bank?"

"You just dont want me to have anything to do with Elena. I understand Ana but I can't let this get out it will ruin me."

"Do you honestly think I would do this without thinking of everything? Do you think I would let her ruin you? Wow you really dont know me and looks like you dont trust me either." She pulled herself from my ass quickly and I shot off my load with out even trying.

"Oh you came..." shit now she was really going to punish me.

 **AS POV**

As I was fucking his ass I saw the envelope come under the door.

I pulled quickly out of his ass and he shot his load off.

"Oh you came..." He looked downright terrified I was going to punish him.

I untied his wrist and walkes to the door.

"Noooooo!" He screamed out. He still didnt trust me.

I pickes up the envelope to hand to him then walked to the on suite to get dressed.

 **CG POV**

I thought she was leaving to punish me. But she walked to the door and picked up a manilla envelope. She handed it to me and walked into the on suite.

What the fuck is this I havent doene anything else? I have told her everything and she found out the rest. I slowly open the envelope and pull thw contents out. I flip them over. What I see is like I have been shot in the heart that I dont have. She has gotten the evidence that Elena had on me. There is a note. She musthave written earlier.

 _My Love,_

 _I know you still dont trust me. That I will NEVER and I do mean NEVER hurt you. I have tried to get you to see that she was nothing but a lying, manipulative pedophile. But you just couldn't see it. I have showed you all the proof. Now I hope you believe me. I knew she had evidence against you. She loved to rub it in my face that I was never going be ENOUGH for you as sheshe liked to say. I got an email from her a week ago with a picture of you with a sub. Thank god I truat you because she made it seem like it just happened when you were in Portland. So I asked Taylor to get everything and I do mean everything. He has removed everything with you and ot is in this envelope. He keep the dvds she had of you in your playroom. Oh she loved to show me. She sent me a picture of us in our playroom and lets just say thank god. Taylor found 6 cameras in here 3 days ago. Yeah you friend has seen everything you have done in here._

 _She knew when you were getring close to keeping girls that pleased you and would tell them to confess their love to you. Knowing exactly what you would do._

 _How i bet you are wondering? Well i have spoken to fourteen of your subs. It seems Elena was always in their ears telling them to miss behave because you loved when yhey did that. Of the one thay confessed their love. Elena told them to do it because you would change the contract for a better one._

 _So you see she was never your friend. She has been manipulating you this whole time. You were never in control. She could of taken you down at any point but why would she you were her cash cow._

 _I have taken care of everything my love you will never lose anything with me in your corner._

 _All my love,_

 _Your Anastasia_

I cant believe shshe would do this to me. I though shw was my friend.

"You might want to call her." What? I glanced at her as she walked out the door.

I quickly grabbed my pants anf threw them on. I chased after her. Oh she is just going to the kitchen.

 **AS POV**

I walked out of the playroom and headed into the kitchen. He must of thought I was leaving.

"How many times to I have to tell you I am not going anywhere for you to believe me?

"I'm so sorry baby. I know now you arent going anywhere."

"You might want to call her dont want her to worry." I chuckled. He just grabbed me and kissed me like a man coming home from war.

"I love you so very much Ana."

"I love you too. Now make your phone call."

 **CG POV**

I picked up the phone and dialed Elena's number and places it on speakerphone. There will be no more secrets between my wife and I.

"Hello Pet. I knew you would make the right." She thought ahe had me. I could hear her entering the code and opening the safe.

"Are you missing something Elena?" I chuckled to myself.

You could her gasp and the rush somewhere. I heard the computer.

"I have it all." Then I hung up the phone.


	3. Listen to the Heart

**AS POV**

I didnt wait for Christian to finish his call. I walked away and into the library. I picked up my phone to call my mom.

"Hi honey."

"Hi momma," I said through the tears.

"What's wrong darling?"

"I'm pregnant." She gasped.

"No Anastasia, it's to soon. Please tell me you are kidding. Christian isn't going to want a baby this soon. You just got married." God not her too.

"Aren't you happy momma?"

"No Anastasia. I wanted better for you. I wanted you to build your career and enjoy life with your husband."

"Don't worry momma. you dont have to worry much longer." I hung up the phone and broke down in tears. Not even my own mother is happy for me. I am glad Ray was thrilled.

Just then the door burst open.

CG POV

After I hung up on Elena. I glanced around for my wive but she wasnt in the room anymore. I went in search of her. She wasn't in our room. She must be in the library.

I walked to the door and I could hear her talking to someone but crying.

I couldn't believe what I heard her say.

"Don't worry momma. you dont have to worry much longer."

What did she mean not much longer? I burst through the door.

"What do you mean by she wont have to worry much longer?"

"Don't worry Christian. I will take care of it tomorrow and I wont be pregnant anymore." I can't believe what she is saying she is going to do this for me. I knew she loved me.

"Do you want me to be there?" She shook her head no while still crying. "Baby, I will be there with you. You don't have to do this alone."

"Is dinner almost ready."

"Ten minutes." I walked towards her. She put her hands up stopping me in my tracks. I just wanted to sooth her.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

I can't believe she is doing this for me. I am so glad she sees that I can't be a father.

 **AS POV**

I walked to the breakfast bar and sat down. We ate dinner while talking very little. I just didn't know what to say to him. You could tell he was excited about me terminating blip.

"What time is the appointment tomorrow?" I sighed and answered him.

"One thirty, I will have Sawyer take me. So you don't have to come."

"I will pick you up at noon and we can do lunch at the diner around the corner." I am just to exhausted to fight him tonight.

"Okay. I am going to head to bed." I gave him a small kiss and walked to the bedroom. I dressed in full blown pajamas. Since I have been with Christian. I have never sleep in more than his T-shirt and panties. Lets see what he thinks when he comes in.

 **CG POV**

Lets just say dinner was bearable. I know she really doesn't want to do it, but she is doing it because she loves me. I hope this doesn't break us.

I worked for a few hours then headed to bed.

The sight that greeted me was shocking. My wife was curled in a ball wearing pajamas. She never wears pajamas.

I stripped down and laid down behind her. I pulled her to me. My hand grazed over her stomach and I was sliding down towards my favorite spot.

"No Christian. I am not in the mood." Not in the mood what's that supposed to mean. I tried again. She grabbed my hand.

"Damn it Christian. I said I was not in the mood. Now leave me alone and go to bed."

Shit, she must be really pissed she has never denied me since we got back together. "Ana, are you okay?"

"No Christian, I am not. But I will be tomorrow." Right, she is going to take care of her baby.

I rolled over and let her go to sleep. Only she didn't for a while. I listened to her cry herself to sleep. I am such a prick but I can't be a father and I am glad she understands that.

I woke the next morning to an empty bed. How did I not sense her leaving the bed?

I walked to the kitchen but she wasn't there. "Gail, have you seen Ana?" She gasped.

"Oh, you scared me Mr. Grey. Um yes. She left about 30 minutes ago."

Really. Why didn't she wake me?

"Thank you Gail. I will have the usual this morning. Be back in thirty."

I quickly took a shower, got dressed, and grabbed my phone.

Sorry forgot I had an early meeting. See you at lunch.*

Alright. See you at lunch. I love you.*

Thats weird it shows she read it but she didn't respond back.

I ate breakfast then went to the office. I couldn't concentrate all day. I don't think I got one thing accomplished. She never responded to my text. I called her office.

"Grey Publishing, Hannah speaking."

"Hi Hannah, I'd like to speak to my wife."

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, she is in a meeting right now." Thats weird her schedule said it was clear when I had Andrea check it. It feels like she is avoiding me. I really hope this doesn't break us. Maybe I could try for her. No what the hell am I thinking. I can't.

 **AS POV**

I left early this morning even though I didn't have anything to do. I just couldn't be around him this morning. He texted back but I just couldn't respond. How am I suppose to say I love you to the man who wants me to kill our child. OUR CHILD.

I called Doctor Greene and went over my procedure today.

Today we going for a "Termination" but the nurse has to give me an ultrasound before the Dr. Greene comes in.

I hope that by seeing and hearing our baby it will change his mind. I really hope this works of not then I might just have to walk away from my husband.

I swear the day feel like it is taking forever. I had Hannah tell him I was in a meeting when he called. I just cant talk to him right now.

 **Flashback to when I arrived**

"Hannah, can you come her for a minute?"

"Yes Ana."

"If Mr. Grey calls today I want you to tell him I am in a meeting."

"Yes ma'am." She turned and walked back to her desk.

 **End flashback**

When noon rolled around. I felt sick to my stomach. I walked out with Sawyer and got in next to Christian. He leaned in to kiss me and I turned my head.

"Hey baby. How was the meeting?"

"Fine." He tried again to kiss me.

"You okay." Mmmhmm I just mumbled. He looked at me like his dog just died. I just didn't have it in me to give him love or talk to him.

As we sat down for lunch. He tried again.

"Ana, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." But really I wasn't. I was a nervous wreck hoping this plan will work. I could barely eat. I just pushed the food around the plate. Which in turn pissed him off.

"Anastasia." He warned. I just looked at him like are you serious.

 **CG POV**

Why wont she let me kiss her? What is with all the short responses? Now she is just pushing her food around her plate. She knows how I hate wasted food.

"Anastasia." I warned her using my DOM voice. Her eyes quickly looked at me. It was as if she was saying, "Seriously."

"Eat." I said through clenched teeth.

"I don't feel like eating right now. I have lost my appetite." She sneered at me. She threw her napkin on the table and walked away.

I just sat there staring at her form walking away

. Something is wrong. This is not my Ana.

I paid the check and walked to the car. When I climbed in the back she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" I asked Taylor.

"She and Sawyer walked the three blocks. She said she needed air."

"Fine, just get me there guickly."

I rushed into the doctor's office. The receptionist took me to Ana's room. What I heard when I walked into her room stopped me dead in my tracks.

 **AS POV**

I quickly raced out of the restaurant and with Sawyer raced over to the doctor's office.

I was quickly ushered back to the ultrasound room. A nurse I hadn't met before walks in and introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Amanda, climb on the table and we can get started."

I laid on the table with my shirt pulled up exposing my belly.

"Now, this will be cold." The nurse said as she poared the gel on me. "Alright, lets see what we have here." She moves the wand over my stomach looking for the baby. "Would you like to here the heartbeat?" As she searched for it.

"Yes, please." All of a sudden the most beautiful sound came. THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...

CG POV

What was that sound? THUMP...THUMP...THUMP. Iwalked in the door hearing that wondering what it was.

"Oh, you're just in time Mr. Grey. We were just listening to your baby's heartbeat."

My baby's heartbeat. No its not right. This isnt my baby I cant be a father. But this spumd is amazing, calming and most frightening thing I have ever heard.

"Do you see right here?" She said pointing at the screen. "This is your baby's head. You see that flutter on the screen. That's your baby's heart."

I couldnt register that she kept saying my baby. I snapped back. "That's not

my baby I can't be a father." Ana gasped as the nurse stood there in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise." The nurse said looking at Ana.

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Ana screamed at me.

ASPOV

"That's not my baby. I can't be a father."

I gasped as he said that. Totally shocked I couldn't even register what was being said. The nurse juat looked at me shocked. It felt like I was a kid from Charlie Brown and the grown ups were talking.

I came back to my self and had to hold back the tears. "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!"

He just stood there looking at me.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW CHRISTIAN!" I cant believe he just said that.

I wiped my stomach off and walked out of the room. I walked right past Christian out the door. I got in the front seat and told Taylor to take me home.

CG POV

I cant believe she just kicked me out. She knew I can't be a father so why is she pissed at me.

I walked out and waited in the lobby. She just waled right past me and headed to the car. When I walked out I climbed in the back seat but she wasnt there.

"Ana, baby get in the back."

"I won't. I can't believe you right now. I hope you are happy." Happy about what. She didn't do the procedure so she is still pregnant.

We drove back to Escala. She raced from the car before we were evened stopped. She rushed to the elevator and had thw door closed going up before we got there.

"ANA!" I screamed.

AS POV

I rushed to the elevator and was hoping and praying he wouldn't get in with me. The doors closed as he screamed my name.

"ANA!"

I rushed out and headed to my bedroom and started throwing stuff in my suitcase. As he walked in shocked. "What are you doing? You said you wouldnt leave."

"Well I'm not I am moving to the guest room. Leave me alone Christian." He grabbed me arm and threw clenched teeth said.

"You're not going anywhere. You're my wofe and you will stay in this room with me."

"Like hell I will. I am going to the guest room and I am deciding the best option for our baby.

"I cant be a dad Ana, but please dont leave."

"Now are you going to let me go or am I going to get a hotel room to get away from you."

He was shocked I could tell. But he let me go. As I walked away he dropped to his knees and started crying. I just kept walking towards the guest room.

As soon as the door was closed. I broke down in tears. I hope I can make him see.


	4. Fallout Begins

AS POV

I woke up on the floor to my phone ringing. Apparently I hadnt even made it to the bed.

I walked to my phone. It was Carrick.

"Hey Carrick." I said somberly.

"Don't Hey Carrick me Ana." What! What did I do to him? "Why the hell did you do this to my son?" What did Christian tell him?

"Carrick, what are you talking about?"

"It's Mr Grey to you Ana. Why the hell did you cheat on my son?" WHAT! "I knew you were nothing but a gold digger." Wow that hurt. I cant believe what he just said.

"What the hell are you talking about Mr. Grey?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I can't believe that you are trying to trap him with another man's baby."

"I am sorry Mr. Grey but what the hell are you talking about. I have never cheated on your son."

"Oh really then why the hell is there an article saying you are carrying another man's baby." I couldnt even listen anymore. I was seething I threw my phone accross the room.

I grabbed my IPad and looked for thw offending article.

 **Trouble in Paradise** ** _It looks like there is trouble with golden couple of Seattle. Our favorite couple is expecting but it isn't even his. We have it on good authority that the misses is pregnant by another man._**

Below it was a pictures of each or us waling in and out of the OBGYN office separately.

I stormed out into the hallway. "TAYLOR." I scream stomping down the hallway. "CHRISTIAN."

Taylor walked out of the security room.

"Ana, is everything okay?"

"No Taylor. Where is my husband?"

"He's downstairs in the pool." I thrust my IPad at him.

"You might want to go get him and deal with that."

You could see the shock on his face.

TAYLOR POV

What the fuck is this shit?

"How did you find this?"

"Carrick called to say I was a gold digger and said he couldnt believe I was trying to pin another man's baby on Christian."

"Ana?" I questioned

"Christian made a comment in the ultrasound room."

"What did he say?"

"The nurse was pointing out the baby and calling it your baby to him. He said. " **That's not my baby, I can't be a father."** Are you serious, Ana? Who do you think did this?"

"There was only the nurse in there with us. She was new I think. As I have never seen her. Her name was Amanda."

"I'll get right on this." I called Welch and stormed to the basement. I sure hope the boss can deal with the fallout from his comment.

"Welch, I need you to get a detailed report on a nurse from Dr. Greene's office."

"Got it T. Just need a name."

"All we got is Amanda."

"I'll get back to you." I hung up and calles Barney.

"What's up T?"

"Shut this shit down now."

"What down, T?"

"You mean you havent seen the article."

"Oh shit, T has the boss seen this he is going to be pissed."

"Just shut is down Barney." I himg up the phone and screen shot the article.

I pushed the door open. Walked to the pool waiting for him to put his head up.

"Boss, you need to get out of the pool. You are needed up stairs."

"Is it Ana?"

"You could say that but she is physically okay."

"What do you mean physically okay?" I handed him a towel to dry his hand and the IPad. The color drained from his face.

CG POV

Taylor just thrust the Ipad into my hand.

"Read."

I looked at the screen. Oh shit this is bad.

Trouble in Paradise

It looks like there is trouble with golden couple of Seattle. Our favorite couple is expecting but it isn't even his. We have it on good authority that the misses is pregnant by another man.

Below it was a pictures of each or us waling in and out of the OBGYN office separately.

I swear I turned white as a sheet. I ran upstairs as quickly as my feet would carry me.

AS POV

As Taylor going to Christian. I walked to the room and picked up my smashed phone and took ot back to the security office. When I walked back in and handed Sawyer the phone.

"Sawyer, can you get me a new phone?"

"Sure ma'am." He grabbed a phone feom thw drawer behind him and put in my SIM card in. As soon as I turned it on the pings from text were relentless.

 **Mom** _Ana why would you ruin you life by sleeping with another man. You had it made. You could have been set for life._

 **Kate** _Ana, What is this article talking about? You wouldn't do that?_ **Elliot** _Why would you do this?_ **Mia** _Please tell me this isnt true._ **Grace** _Are you okay Ana? I cant believe that they wrote this._ Well at least someone believe me.

Just then Christian come running into the room screaming my name.

ANA!"

"I HOPE YOU ARE FUCKING HAPPY NOW MR. GREY."

"Ana, I didnt..." I cut him off.

"I dont want to hear it Christian. I cant believe you would do this to me. Not only do you not want our baby. Now the whole world and your father think I am a whore. I have been with one man! ONE MAN. My entire life and look at it now."

"Ana I will fix this."

"Don't worry about it. I mean you didnt want the baby anyways. I hope you are fucking happy. The baby isn't yours. I mean look the whole world knows it now." I stormed out of the room and got dressed for work.

"SAWYER." I yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"For the last time stop with the ma'am bullshit. I am just Ana." He looked over to Christian.

"Sawyer did I ask you to ask if it was okay."

SAWYER POV

"For the last time stop with the ma'am bullshit. I am just Ana." I looked at the boss for approval."

"Sawyer did I ask you to ask if it was okay." Ana said through clenched teeth. Oh shit she means business. T said she was the new boss I just didnt believe it. She is sp mild mannered.

"No ma'am." She glared. "Sorry, no Ana."

"Good, you will answer to me from now on. You are my security. You will not relay anything to him." She said pointing at Mr. Grey. "Unless there is a threat to the safety of me or our baby."

I glanced at the boss again and you could tell he was seething.

CG POV

Sawyer glanced at me when Ana said to call her ma'am.

"Sawyer did I ask you to ask if it was okay." Ana said through clenched teeth.

"No ma'am." She glared at him. "Sorry, no Ana."

"Good, you will answer to me from now on. You are my security. You will not relay anything to him." She said pointing at me. "Unless there is a threat to the safety of me or our baby."

I was pissed. Who the hell dows shw think she is changing my orders?

"Sawyer, you will stand with you original orders unless I change them."

Ana spoke up. "Maybe you misunderstood me. Did I not say is clearly? Either its my rules with security or no security at all."

"You can't be serious. You are my wife that puts a target on you head."

"Well you didnt seem to mind making that target bigger. Did you? I mean now I am just a gold digging whore looking for her payday."

"I never said you were a whore."

"Really, Christian, because you told the nurse. You can't be a dad. I HOPE YOU ARE FUCKING HAPPY NOW MR. GREY."

"Ana, I didnt..." She cut me off.

"I dont want to hear it Christian. I cant believe you would do this to me. Not only do you not want our baby. Now the whole world and your father think I am a whore. I have been with one man! ONE MAN my entire life and look at it now."

"Ana I will fix this."

"Don't worry about it. I mean you didnt want the baby anyways. I hope you are fucking happy. The baby isn't yours. I mean look the whole world knows it now to be true."

She grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"SAWYER!" she yelled walking out.

AS POV

Sawyer followed me out to the car.

"Are you going to abide by the new rules or are you going back in?"

"No ma'am. Sorry No Ana your rules."

He drove me to work. I swear there were at least thirty paps out front of Grey House. Why did we have to move to the new office today of all days. I dont want to see him and now he is just a few floors above me.

Ryan met us outside and swapped spots with Sawyer. As we walked in the questions the screamed were like a knife stabbing my heart.

 ** _Who's baby are you carrying?_** ** _Why did you cheat on your husband?_** ** _Has he started divorce proceedings yet?_**

There were so many more but I just went back to my Charlie Brown bubble.

Walking in everyones eyes were on me. Looking at me with distaste. I took the elevator to my floor.

Getting in the elevator i stood in back so no one could see me. It stopped on the second floor and three ladies got on.

 _ **Did you read thay article this morning? I can't believe she would cheat on that man candy.**_ _Well what do you expect? She doesnt even deserve him._ _ **You're right girls. Well we will just have to be there for the fallout to catch him. I would be out of town already. But I would never cheat on that delicious man.**_ **I bet it is that man that guards her. She is always with him** ** _..._** I just stood in the back and went to my bubble. I couldnt listen anymore. Now I was having Sawyers baby.

I walked into my office. Shut and locked the door and told Hannah I didn't want to be disturbed.

CG POV

Ryan called and said the paps were outside the building and were relentless withbthere questions.

When I got to the office she would take any of my calls. I sat in my office all day. I have to fix this. First thing I did was called my dad. He didnt pick up the phone so I called his office

"Law office of Kellar and Grey. How may I direct your call."

"Hello Sally, can I speak to my father."

"Right Away, Christian."

You could hear her using the intercom telling him I was on the phone.

"Son, Are you okay? I cant believe she did this to you. I will get started right away on the divorce." He didnt even let me get a word out just kept going on about the baby. "I cant believe she is trying to pass this baby on you." Finally I had enough I screamed.

"DAAAAADDD! Listen I am not divorcing my wife."

"Christian be serious she is pregnant by another man." Ugghhh, I really did it this time.

"Dad, listen Ana is pregnant with my baby. Look she told me she was pregnant and I said that I just cant be a father."

"Oh... OHHHHH SHIT!"

"Dad whats the matter?

AS POV

"Ana, you have a visitor." Hannah said through the jntercom.

"Hannah, I said I didnt was to be disturbed."

"I'm sorry, Ana. They said it was important."

"Alright send them in."

A man in a suit I had never seen before walked in after I opened the door.

"Mrs. Anastasia Grey?"

"Yes..."

"You've been Served."


	5. Fallout

AS POV

What the hell is this? Who would serve me?

I open the manilla folder and pulled out the papers.

 **Superior Court of Washington**

 **Petition for Divorce**

 **Petitioner:** Christian T. Grey **Respondent :** Anastasia R. Grey **Request for Divorce on grounds of Adultery** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Signature of Petioner** :

 **Signature of Respondent** :

There was so much more. I couldnt believe what I was reading. I cant believe Carrivk would do this because he read something in the tabloids. The only thing stopping me from storming into Christian's office is he hasnt signed it. But that is it.

About 5 minutes later Hannah voice came through the intercom again.

"Ana, Mr. Grey is here to see you." Oh great. Just then Elliot stormed into my office.

He had tears in his eyes. "Tell me it isn't true. You didnt do it."

"No Elliot I didnt."

"Why are they saying it then Ana?"

"I am not going to stand here and try defend myself. When I didnt to anything wrong but get pregnant by your damn brother. GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND GO ASK YOUR DAMN BROTHER." His eyes shot to mine in surprise that I raised my voice. I slammed the door and called Sawyer.

"Sawyer, I'm not feeling well can you take me to the sound."

"Be there in 5 minutes Ana."

This is the most exhausting day of my life. Everyone seems to believe what they read but Grace and my daddy.

I walked into the house and went upstairs.

"I am going to lie down. I dont want to be disturbed." I said to Sawyer.

I walked to the master. Took the paper from my purse and signed it. I wrote him a note, then climbed in bed and cried till I had no more tears.

CG POV

My dad said. "Oh... OHHHHH SHIT!"

"Dad whats the matter?" I said panicked something happened to him.

"I'm so sorry son. You need to get to Anas office immediately. You have to stop him."

"Dad what are you talking about? Who do I have to stop?"

"You have to stop Jacobs, I sent a petition for dissolution of you marriage." WHAT!

"Tell me you're joking. Please tell me your joking, dad." Shit this is bad.

"I'm sorry Christian, I wanted to protect you. I thought she was trying to pin a baby on you."

"Why the hell did you do that based on some stupid tabloid? Why didn't you ask me?"

"I am sorry Christian. I will try to make this right." I dont think you can. I said in my head.

I was heading to the door when Andrea buzzed in.

"Mr. Grey. Your brother is here."

Elliot walked in and he was pissed. I didnt know why.

"What's crawled up your butt Lel?"

"YOUR WIFE! She just kicked me out of her office."

"Why did she do that?"

"I just wanted to know why. Why would she do that to you?"

"Lelliot, she didnt do anything to me."

"Yes, she did I saw it. It was in this mornings paper." Now I am pissed my family is making it so I cant fix this. They are causing more problems.

"LELLIOT, I am telling you she didnt do anything to me. I made a stupid comment and apparently the nurse sold it to the tabloids."

"What, What could you of possibly said?"

"She kept pointing out the baby and I said the baby wasn't mine as I can't be a father."

"I didn't know you couldnt have kids. Man that sucks. But, if you cant be a father then its true she did cheat on you."

"The baby is mine. I just can't be a father."

"Then it can't be yours if what you are saying is true. I can't believe she would do this."

I slammed my fists on my desk. "DAMN IT LELLIOT, THE BABY IS MINE!" Oh my god the baby is mine. Mine. My baby, Ana's and my baby. Oh my god, I almost had her kill our baby.

I couldn't breathe. Gasping for air. Elliot grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Christian, calm down man. Just breathe. In, Out, In, Out." I followed his command.

"I can't believe what I almost made her do." I said breathlessly.

"What man? What did you make her almost do?"

I was still trying to rain in the panic attack when I stood up and raced to the door. Elliot grabbed me again.

"Christian, what did you want her to do?"

"I almost had her kill our baby." I said as I rushed to get to her. I ran for the elevator and anxiously pushed the button.

HURRY THE FUCK UP. You stupid thing. Finally it opened. I got in and as I was pushing the button Elliot jumped in before it closed.

"What are you doing Lel?"

"I've got to appologise to the little lady."

"Well I hope that works. If she kicked you out she is pissed."

"Well she cant stay mad at me. She loves me."

If you say so. I thought. She can hold a grudge. I pushed the button to her floor.

I walked up to Hannah and asked to see Mrs. Grey.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, Ana left about 20 minutes ago."

"Did she seem okay?"

"I'm not sure, Sir. She had a visit from some man about 10 minutes before he arrived." She said pointing at my brother.

"Do you know what he wanted?"

"No, Sir. I just had him sign in and then he went in. It was quick maybe 2 minutes."

"Can I see the log?" She pushed the log to me. The name I read made my heart stop. Martin Jacobs. Oh my god. She got my dads petition. "Thank you, Hannah."

I ran back towards the elevator with Elliot.

"HURRY UP LEL!"

"Dude, What is your hurry?"

"Dad sent her divorce papers after the article."

"What, holy shit this is bad.."

"Yeah I know. I just hope its not to late."

We went to the garage.

"Ell. I'll call you later." I jumped in my car and raced to Escala. I swear I should have been pulled over. I ran into the penthouse and bumped into Gail.

"Oh, sorry Gail. Have you seen Ana?"

"No, I'm sorry Sir. I havent seen her."

"Did she not come home?" Where is my wife? Did she leave me?

"I'm not sure, Sir." I ran up the stairs.

"ANA...ANA...ANA..." But she wasnt answering. I went to guest room. Her stuff was still there. Where is she?

I picked up the phone to call her. It just rang and went to voicemail. I tried 2 more times but the same thing. I dialed Sawyer.

"Sawyer, where is Ana?"

"We are at the Sound, sir."

"Why?" Why would she go there? We arent moving til next week.

"She wasnt feeling well, Sir."

"Why the hell didn't you notify me?"

"I'm sorry, sir. She gave me new orders and I figured it was best for her to have security."

Well shit. She has taken control of her safety.

"Alright Sawyer. Make sure to correspond with Taylor."

"Will do boss." I swear the fucker was laughing at me when he hung up.

I raced out of the penthouse. I swear i violated every traffic code geeting to the sound. I made the 30 minute drive in 15.

Sawyer walked out or the security room.

"Where is she?" He pointed upstairs.

I walked in to the master bedroom and she was cuddled up in the bed. Her eyes were all red from crying. There was the manilla envelope on the bed. I hope she hasnt read it.

I slowly got the envelope, opened it, and pulled out the form.

Superior Court of Washington

Petition for Divorce

Petitioner: Christian T. GreyRespondent :Anastasia R. GreyRequest for Divorce on grounds of Adultery ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Signature of Petioner:

Signature of Respondent: _Anastasia Grey_

No, no, no! She signed it. Why would she do this I don't want this? I move my hand and 2 letters fall to the floor.

 _My dearest Christian,_

 _I am sorry it has come to this. If this is what you truly want then it is yours. I would never want to make you do or stay when I know that you dont want to. I will never stop you from seeing the baby if you choose you want to be apart of their life. I have signed the petition. Do what you want with it._

 _Here is a picture of our baby._

 _All my love,_

 _YOURS Anastasia_

I flip the other paper over and on it was a picture of the ultrasound with BABY GREY written on it.

I have to fix things with my wife and try to be a good dad.

I took the picture and petition to my office and now I am trying to come up with a way to salvage my marriage.

TAYLOR POV 2 hours earlier to present

Barney got the article down.

Welch just back with the background on the stupid bitch who talked.

 **AMANDA STONE**

Just your basic info. DOB, Parents, schools, and banking info.

She has 250,000 deposited into her account last night from the NOZ. Well looks like we got our girl.

I walled to the boss' office and Andrea stopped me.

"Taylor, Mr. Grey left about 30 minutes ago.

I picked up the phone and called the boss.

"GREY."

"Sir, where are you?"

"I am at the sound trying to fix this clisterfuck of epic proportions."

Yeah I'd say. Epic

"Dont leave, I'm on my way."

 **AN**

 **I know you cant actually serve an unsign divorce decree. carrick just printed on with their info and had one of his interns deliver it to Ana.**


	6. Trip you up

AS POV

I woke up to the sun in my eye. I glance at the clock 7:30. I cant believe I sleep through dinner and breakfast. However I feel so exhausted. I cried myself to sleep last night.

I roll over and the envelope is no longer there. Maybe Gail moved it. I cant believe I signed it. I was just so angry at my damn husband. I cant believe that stupid bitch at the doctor's office went to the NOZ. I really hope Taylor has gotten Barney to take that shit down.

I really need to get ready. I have a meeting this morning with a new author. We are looking to sign this morning.

I quickly took a shower, got ready and heades to the kitchen.

SHIT I just realized I am not at Escala. Gail isn't here. FUCK where is that envelope. I hope Christian hasnt got it. That's all I need add more fuel to this blazing fire between us right now.

I glance around for Christian but I dont see him. I guess he didnt come looking for me.

I pick up my phone to send Sawyer a text.

Be ready to leave in 10 minutes*

Sure thing Ana*

I headed back to the master and grabbed my briefcase and tablet.

Sawyer and I walked to the car to head to my meeting.

"Sawyer, I need to go to the Fairmont Hotel."

"Alright, Ana. Do we need to go to the office before?"

"No, Sawyer. We have to be there by 8:30."

We pulled up to the Fairmont and the fucking paparazzi are gathering out front. Just what I fucking need.

"Sawyer, can we go around back?"

"No ma'am, they are there as well."

I glared at him. "No more of that ma'am shit. I am ANA say it with me. A.N.A." I said my name slowly to make my point.

We pulled up out front and Ryan walked to the driver side door. I didn't even know he was here.

"I sent Ryan a text before we ledt to have him as back up."

"Thanks Sawyer." He got out of the front seat and walked around and opened my door. He helped me out and we walked into the hotel.

"Mrs. Grey, is this the father?"

"Are you here for an afternoon romp?" Are you freaking kidding me? Look at the shitstorm my idiot hisband has started.

"Mrs. Grey..."

"Mrs. Grey..."

"Mrs. Grey..."

"Mrs. Grey..."

They just kept yelling questions. I just went into my bubble. I quit listening. I walked to the hostess stand.

"Good morning ma'am. Do you have a reservation?" Is she seriously going to play it off like she doesnt know me.

"Yes, party for 2 under Grey." She checked the list.

"Right this way ma'am. Your party has already arrived."

"Great, thank you." She walked me to the table and he was sitting at the table already.

"Your waitress will be right with you." I sat down across from Michael Sterling.

"Good morning, Mr. Sterling. Hope you haven't been waiting to long?"

"No, Mrs. Grey. Just arrived a few minutes before you. And its Mike Please."

"Good, and Ana please." The waitress came to take out order. I asked for a stack of pancake with bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"You know what that sounds delicious I will have the exact same." Mike said. She walked away and soon came back with our juice.

"Your order will be out momentarily."

While we wait I had told him how much I had loved reading his story. Our food soon arrived. After we finish our breakfast. We got down to business, talking about his book, any changes he wanted on the contract, and when we hoped to have his book ready for publication. He handed me the envelope with his edited manuscript in it. I placed it in my briefcase and said I would have the revised contract sent to him in the morning.

We both got up and before he left he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I am really looking forward to working with you on this. Thank you so much Ana. You have no idea how you have changed my life."

I just smiled and said. "Youre so welcome. I cant wait to get your story out there." As he left I headed to the elevator to go to the second floor to the managers office.

I walked out of the elevator headed tward the receptionist.

"Good morning, do you have an appointment."

"Yes, Anastasia Grey. I have a 10 o'clock with Mr. Mckinley."

"You can go right in, he is expecting you."

I walked towards his office and knocked.

"COME IN." I heard him shout.

I pushed the door open and headed in.

"Ahhh, Mrs. Grey how can I help you?"

"Good morning, Mr. McKinley. I would like to talk to you about renting our the ballroom for a party."

We went over the details. An hour later I thanked him and got up to leave.

"I'll walk you out Mrs. Grey. I have to head down to the dining room to another meeting."

We continued talking in the elevator about the party.

As the elevator was about to open I tripped over my oen foot. He reached out and saved me from falling. Just as the door opened the flashes went off.

What the fuck?

 **"Mrs. Grey is this the baby's father?"** Was shouted from every damn paparazzi.

I thanked him for saving me and headed to the exit quickly. This is one big clusterfuck or epic proportion.

Sawyer helped me in the car and we quickly headed to the office.

 **Taylor POV**

My tablet pinged with an alert from the NOZ.

 ** _To be or not to be. That is the question. Which one can it be?_**

 _This morning we habe some breaking news. Anastasia Grey met with two men this morning. We are wondering which one is the lucky one to be the father of her baby._

Below were pictures of a man kissing her cheek and also havkng breakfast together. Also a picture of her in the elevator held up against a man.

 _We are leaning towards the second man. Mrs. Grey was seen entering the elevator over an hour ago heading upstairs. We were able to catch her in the act coming from upstairs with the gentlemen holding her against him._

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! I quickly grab my phone and called Sawyer.

"Hey T, Whats up?"

"Where's Ana?"

"We just got back to the office. She was bombarded by the paps after her meeting."

"I know Sawyer, there is an article on the NOZ. whatever you do, dont let her see it. I am going to get it down."

"T, how the hell am I suppose to stop her. I cant just take her tablet and phone."

"Just forget it. I'll call her."

I hung up with him and called Ana.

 **AS POV**

My phone ping with an alert a few minutes ago. As I went to grab my phone it rang. Taylor's name came on the caller ID.

"GREY." I said laughing. "Sorry I tried to keep ot serious." He laughed with me.

"Ana." He said in a serious tone. Spmething wrong.

"What's wrong, Taylor? Is Christian okay, has something happened."

"Christian is fine, Ana. But there is a new article and I dont wont you to worry about it. I am taking care of it. Please don't read it."

I placed the phone on speaker phone. I hit the alert notification and gasped as I read it.

To be or not to be. That is the question. Which one can it be?

This morning we habe some breaking news. Anastasia Grey met with two men this morning. We are wondering which one is the lucky one to be the father of her baby.

Below were pictures of a man kissing her cheek and also havkng breakfast together. Also a picture of her in the elevator held up against a man.

We are leaning towards the second man. Mrs. Grey was seen entering the elevator over an hour ago heading upstairs. We were able to catch her in the act coming from upstairs with the gentlemen holding her against him.

Oh my god, how much worse can this get. I started pacing the room screaming at Taylor to get this shit fixed.

"Taylor, I dont care what you fucking do, buy the fucking NOZ and shut this shit down now." I could feel my blood pressure rising. I started to get dizzy. I screamed just as everything went black.

SAWYER POV

I hung up with Taylor and waited outside Ana's office.

A few minutes later I heard her screaming. "Taylor, I dont care what you fucking do, buy the fucking NOZ and shut this shit down now."

"SAWYER." I heard her scream. Just as I bust in to her room I watched her fall. I tried to catch her but I wasn't quick enough. Her head hit thw side of the desk as she fell to the floor.

TAYLOR POV

I heard Ana scream Sawyer and then nothing.

"ANA," I screamed. What the hell is going on?

Next thing I know I hear Sawyer scream.

"Someone call 911. Mrs. Grey, someone help."

I ran to the boss' office. I burst through the door.

 **AN... Sorry this one is a little shorter. Hope you enjoy it. Next update soon**


	7. Just a little bump

_AN_ _Italic is CG inner thought._

CG POV

"GREY."

"Sir, where are you?" Taylor said.

"I am at the sound trying to fix this clusterfuck of epic proportions."

"Don't leave, I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and just stared at the divorce papers. I can't believe she signed them. WHY?

I walked to the master to check on Ana. She is still sleeping. I lean down and kiss her forehead. I really hope I can fix this.

I walk back to my office and my email pinged with a message from Welch.

AMANDA STONE

Just your basic info. DOB, Parents, schools, and banking info.

Sir you will notice that there has been 250,000 deposited into her account last night from the NOZ.

"STUPID FUCKING BITCH." I screamed and threw my laptop. _I am so fucking stupid. I can't believe how bad I have fucked up my marriage._

First mistake is believing Elena was my friend and taking her advice on punishing my wife. _My beautiful wife who loves me so unconditionally that she stayed even after everything I did._

Second, I fought with and then left my wife after finding out she was pregnant. _Because Elena has literally beat it into me that I could never be a father._

Third, I went and met up with Elena. Who Ana despises and I promised I was done with after the engagement party. _Look how stupid I have been._

Fourth, I avoided my wife because Elena told me to just give her space. _I am so fucking stupid. I thought that bitch was my friend and she cared for me. That BITCH only cared for her damn self._

Fifth, I lied to my wife about meeting with Elena. _I mean what could it hurt if she didn't know it right. WRONG! She knew about it the whole time. But oh did that punishment feel good._

Lastly and here is the fucking kicker. While seeing my baby for the first time. _My self loathing self has to make me go and say the baby isn't mine. Which in turn made my wife look like a cheating whore to the world, because the nurse sold the story the NOZ. I am so sorry baby. I will fix this. I promise. I just hope its not to late._

Just as I am going through all the wrongs I have done to damage my wife. Taylor walks in.

"Sir! Just wanted to tell you we have the site shut down. Also the lawyers are working on the nurse."

"Alright Taylor. Thanks. Can you have Barney send me a new laptop."

"Right away boss." He walks out.

I have to find a way to make it right. I walk to the bar an grab the unopened bourbon and take it back to my desk. I break it open, pour myself a glass, and down it in one swig. I pour myself another.

 _How am I going to fix this? How can I show her how sorry I am? How can I show Ana that I will love this baby just as much as much as I love her?_

I must have drank to much. I wake to the sun shining in through the window with my head on the desk. _GOD my fucking head hurt. How much did I drink? I look at the bottle of bourbon and it is empty. Man I really must have been in my head last night_

I race out the door and head up to the master. I slam the door open and find the bed empty. Shit what time is it? I glance at the clock. 10:30. FUCK. I can't believe I slept that long.

I quickly jump in the shower and get ready to head to the office.

I walk into the kitchen and Gail is at the stove. When did she get here?

"Good morning sir."

"Morning Gail, the usual please."

"10 minutes sir."

I shoot Taylor a text.

Ready to leave in 20.*

Yes, sir.*

I eat my breakfast and then head towards the car.

"Sir." Taylor said as opening the door.

"Taylor, where is my wife this morning."

"Ana notified me this morning via text that she had a few meeting at the Fairmont." Why is she going there for? I wondered.

"Did she say what for?"

"No sir, just that she had a meeting this morning and one right after with the manager."

"Alright, thanks Taylor."

"Sir."

I walked into the office.

"Good morning sir. Coffee?" Andrea said.

"Morning. Yes thank you." her mouth dropped opened. Well I guess I did just say thank you for the first time since she has been my assistant. "Can you bring it in and we go over my schedule for the day?"

"Yes Sir." _I used to love hearing Sir come from women's mouths._

When she walked in with my coffee. "Andrea, from now on can you call me Christian?" She looked at me perplexed. I have always had them call me Mr. Grey or Sir.

"Mr. Grey, are you feeling okay today?" _Hmmm. Feeling okay today. No not really I might be losing the love of my life._

"Yes Andrea. I am fine. Just from now on can you just call me Christian, okay." _I don't want to ever hear Sir or Mr. Grey from those who are close to me._

"Sure thing, Mr Grey." I shot her a glare.

"Sorry habit! Sure thing Christian."

"Do we have anything that cant be rescheduled till next week?"

She glanced at her tablet. "You only have the meeting with Solar Plex today at noon and a meeting with Ros. You are clear for the rest of the day. I can reschedule the remain weekly meetings.

After going over my schedule. She left the office.

The meeting with Solar Plex was going good until Taylor burst through the door.

"SIR!" He screamed. "WE HAVE TO GO NOW. IT'S ANA." _Oh my god my wife what's wrong._

"SIR NOW!" Right. I ran towards the elevator.

"ANDREA, HAVE ROS FINISH THE MEETING."

We stepped on the elevator and I turned to Taylor.

"What's wrong with my wife?"

"I am not sure Sir."

"What do you mean you are not sure?"

"Sir, I was on the phone with her trying to get her to not read the latest article that was just published when she was screaming at me to fix it. Then I heard her scream Sawyer's name, then nothing. All of a sudden I hear Sawyer screaming someone call 911."

"Where is my wife Taylor?" He picks up his phone and calls Sawyer as I grab mine to look at the latest article that is written.

 **To be or not to be. That is the question. Which one can it be?**

 _This morning we have some breaking news. Anastasia Grey met with two men this morning. We are wondering which one is the lucky one to be the father of her baby._

Below were pictures of a man kissing her cheek and also having breakfast together. Also a picture of her in the elevator held up against a man.

 _We are leaning towards the second man. Mrs. Grey was seen entering the elevator over an hour ago heading upstairs. We were able to catch her in the act coming from upstairs with the gentlemen holding her against him._

 _Oh my god. What next? How much more can she take before she just leaves me?_

I hear Taylor in the background talking to Sawyer.

"Boss, Ana collapsed in her office. According to Sawyer as he walked in after hearing her scream. He wasn't able to get to her in time. As she passed out she hit her head on the edge of her desk. They are taking her to Seattle West Hospital."

I dropped to my knees and began to weep.

Taylor grabbed my arm and was trying to pull me up. "Sir, you need to get up. We have to get to Ana. Sir, Sir."

"CHRISTIAN GET THE FUCK UP NOW." He screamed when I would budge.

I slowly got up and tried to compose myself as we neared the garage floor.

We raced from the elevator to the car. The tires screeched as Taylor pulled out of the garage and flew to the hospital.

He hadn't even came to a complete stop as I was opening the door and running into the hospital.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE?" I screamed at the nurse behind the desk.

"Sir, please calm down. What is your wife's name?"

"Anastasia Grey." She looked at the computer.

"She is in the O.R. right now, Sir. The waiting room is on the second floor. Just take the elevator of the left." She pointed down the hallway.

As I ran down the hallway towards the elevator. It had just opened when I noticed Taylor running towards me. We both got on and I pushed the number two button. I swear it took forever. At least it seemed that way even though it was probably only a few seconds.

When the doors opened. The waiting room was right across from the elevator. I could see Sawyer through the glass. His shirt was covered in blood. _How bad is it? Is she going to be okay?_

I ran into the room.

"Sawyer.""Sir." We said at the same time.

"How is she?"

"I'm not sure sir. They won't tell me anything as I am not family."

"Taylor find me someone to talk to." Just them I saw my mom walk by through the window.

"MOM!" I scream through the door. She turned around quickly and just stared at me.

"Christian, darling why are you here?"

I started to answer her and could barely get it out. "It's Aaaannnnaaaa." She gasped.

"Darling Whats happened?"

"I d.d.don't k.kknow, Mom." I lost it. I couldn't hold it any longer. I just needed my mom. I grabbed her and held on for dear life. _It doesn't burn._

Grace POV

"Darling Whats happened?"

"I d.d.don't k.kknow, Mom." He lost it. He just grabbed me and hugged me. I couldn't believe it after 24 years. I get to hold my son. I wanted to weep. But I have to find out what has happened to my daughter in law.

I glanced over Christian's shoulder to Taylor.

"Taylor, whats going on?"

"Not sure, ma'am. Sawyer said she collapsed in her office and hit her head as she fell. He said she was in the O.R."

I gasped. "My darling girl. Christian, I need you to let me go. I will find out for you."

He slowly removed himself from me and ran towards the O.R.

I grabbed a scrub nurse and asked. "What O.R. is Anastasia Grey on?"

"Not sure Dr. Trevelyn. Let me check." She pulled up the O.R. Board and checked. "She is in O.R. number three."

I raced to O.R.Three observation deck. I quickly pushed the intercom button. "Can someone fill me in on what is going? You are worling on my daughter in law."

Dr. Mark Newman glanced up for a minute.

"Grace, right now we are just stitching up the laceration on her head. We had to stabilize her blood pressure and stop the bleeding. We have those both under control at the moment."

"Mark, she is pregnant. How's the baby?"

"We know Grace. Her security filled in the E.M.Ts. Dr. Greene is on her way in to make sure everything is okay." Oh thank god.

Just then Dr. Greene came into the room. She brought in the ultrasound machine and placed the doplar over her stomach checking the baby.

THUMP...THUMP...THUMP... came through the speaker. That is the most beautiful sound. Oh thank god the baby is okay.

"Grace, we will be out soon to notify everyone."

"Thanks Mark."

I walked back to the waiting room. I see my husband and kids through the window.

Christian jumps up and bombards me with questions. "MOM. How is she? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Darling, she is stable they are finishing up and will be coming in a few minutes."

"OH, thank God." He dropped to his knee and stsrted sobbing. I got down on the ground with him not sure where to touch him so I just touched his hands and he threw himself around me again.

CG POV

As soon as my mom said she was stable I just dropped to my knees and cried. My mom got down on her knees as well. She touched my hand and I wrapped myself around her.

There was. knock on the door. A doctor walked in that I have never met along with Dr. Greene.

"Grace." I stood quickly but held on to my mom.

"Mark, this is her husband and my son Christian."

"Mr. Grey, you wife came in unconscious with high blood pressure and a head wound. We took her and fixed her head laceration. We were able to get her blood pressure stabilized but we had to sedate her. On the CT it showed she did have a mild concussion but everything else should be okay. We will bring her out of the sedation in a few hours."

"Thank you so much doctor. Now that I know about my wife." I turnes to Dr. Greene. "How is our baby?"

"Your baby is doing okay right now. They have a strong heartbeat. I am concerned about the high blood pressure and the complications it can cause. We will have to keep her monitored through out the pregnancy." Oh thank god.

"Thank you Dr. Greene. When can I see my wife."

"She is in recovery right now. Give us and hour and she will be moved to her room."

"Thank you, doctor."

The hour felt like ten waiting to see my wife. When I was finally able to see her. I gasped as I seen my beautiful wife. She had. tube coming from heher throat and her whole right side of her face was bruised.

I leaned in an kissed her head. "I'm here baby. I am so sorry. I love you Ana."


	8. Sleeping beauty

CG POV

I still couldn't believe what I was saw when I walked into that hospital room. My beautiful wife, bruised look at what I have caused.

After kissing her and telling her how sorry I was. I moved thw chair from thw wall and sat down beside her bed. I grabbed hand with mine and rubbed her fingers with my thumb.

The doctor said that she should be waking up soon. I will be here when she opens her eyes and I will prove to her I can be the man she deserves and the daddy our child deserves.

"I am so sorry baby. I will fix this just promise me you wont give up on me."

The nurse walks in to checks her vitals and to reconnect her to all of the machines.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey. I'm Vicky. I will be your wife's nurse until this evening." I shook the hand she had offered out to me.

"Good afternoon, Chrsitian please. Thank you for looking after my wife. Do you know how long until she will wake up?"

"Not sure, it could be an hour or longer it depe ds on the patient." Thats not what I wanted to her. I just want to see her beautiful eyes looking back at me.

She raises her top, grabs the wire and attaches them to the monitor and the most beautiful sound comes through.

I hear the THUMP THUMP from a heart that only beats for me. _How could I have been so stupid?_ _She has loved no one but me and yet I took her for granted. I am surprised she hasn't left sooner after all I have put her through._

 _She didnt leave you asshole she stayed just as the promised she would. She said nothing would make her leave._

She continues to reconnect all of the wires to the proper monitors. All of a sudden there is a sound I have only heard once and was to stupid to listened to. TheThe sound is the most amazing thing I have heard in my life besides Ana words of "I do." I know I have heard it before but I wasnt listening.

 _It sounds like horses galloping across the floor. It's hands-down one of the most amazing sound in the world._

The beats of a heart that is part hers, part mine, and all theirs.

"I will be back to check on her in a few hours. Just push this button if you need anything anf also when she wakes up."

"Thank you." She nurse walks out.

"Do you hear that sound baby? Can you hear our baby? Strong just like their mommy."

I feel like time has stopped and I can't breathe. I have been sitting her talking, waiting for her to open her eyes. Nothing, stuck in limbo. She sould have awoken days ago. But nothing she has been asleep for the last 6 days.

"Dr. Newman, why hasnt my wife woke up?"

"Christian, sometimes a body just needs rest. She will wake when she is ready."

"But you said she was fine. Nothing was wrong just a little concussion."

"We will just have to wait and see."

Another week gone by, 13 days and still nothing. I feel like I am going crazy I keep talking but nothings ever said in return.

"Mrs. Grey you need to come back to me. Give me a chance to fix what I have carelessly broken."

I hear a knock on the door and turn to see who it is. My dad stands there looking at me. He goes to open his mouth. But I dont let him.

"I dont want to hear it dad." I said through clenched teeth. "Havent you done enough?"

"I am so sorry son, I thought I was protecting you."

"No you were meddling into something that was none of your damn business. You are my father not my lawyer. When will you see that? You sent her fucking divorce papers that you drew up. Why, becuse of a fucking stupid article in the NOZ."

"I will..." He went to say when my mom screamed behind him.

"YOU WHAT! Cary, what the hell were you thinking? Why would you do that?"

"Grace, I was trying to protect him. I didnt do it when he was younger and I couldn't let someone else to take advantage of him like the nasty woman did."

"But, how could you do that Ana is different, Cary. She loves our son, she would never have done anything to hurt him."

My mom turns to me with tears in her eyes. "Christian, darling, please go and get some food and rest.You look exhausted. I will watch over her."

"I can't mom I have to be here when she wakes. Taylor is bringing food by later. I will eat then."

"Please darling."

"I promise mom I will rest as soon as my wife is back."

"Alright darling. I have to get back to work."

She turns back to my dad glaring at him. "You and I will discuss this later," and she walked off.

"Son, I will fix this if it is that last thing I do."

I didnt even acknowledge him as he turned from the room.

Taylor brought my food and a change of clothes in.

Another week and still nothing. Why wont she wake up?

"Sir." He looked at Ana and looked sad. "Hows she doing? Any news?"

"No Taylor. They said she will wake when she is ready." He looked apprehensive. "Is everything alrighg Taylor?"

"Sir, the detective just called Elena made bail." WHAT?

"How the hell did she make bail?"

"Not sure sir."

"Get welch on it. Right fucking now."

"Right away sir." He left the room and I took my seat again

ELENA fucking LINCOLN. What the hell? How did she get out?

ISAAC POV

The phone ring with a number I dont recognize. But I pick up anyway.

"You have a collect call from. "Elena Lincoln." Why is she calling me collect? "Push one to accept the charges." I better accept maybe she will let me have my release. I havent had one in almost 2 weeks.

ELENA POV

I can't believe that worthless piece of shit had the audacity to put me in fucking jail. I will show him who is in charge. He will rue the day he crossed me.

I can't believe it has been almost two fucking weeks sitting in here locked up like a criminal. I am not a fucking criminal. He thinks he can get away with stealing from me. I will show him who the better DOM is and that I always win. I need to call Isaac. _Oh what can I say about my little pet. He has been such a good little pet. Following the little bitch around taking pictures of her until he got the money shot._

 _He and I had a verbal scene that left me so hot that as soon as I got back to my cell I had to relieve myself a second time._ I was pissed at myself though because I thought pf Christian.

 **FLASHBACK**

My little pet walks in on my second day in here. sits down and picks up the phone.

"Hello pet. Did you miss me?" He bowed his head and said lowly.

"Yes mistress."

"Have you been a good pet?"

"Yes I have." he has just earned his punishment.

"Yes what." His eyes shot to mine realizing what he did.

"Sorry mistress."

"You will get me off with your words while I play with my self. You will not come until I call you for release. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress."

I placed my hand between my legs and began rubbing my pussy through my jumpsuit. "Mmmmmm, that feels so good." I whispered so no one word hear me but him.

"You felt so good mistress. I remember when you had the strapon on and fucked me. I have missed having you in my ass." He whispered.

God I did really love fucking little boy's asses. The sadist in me loved hearing them scream.

I kept rubbing my pussy as he walked me through our last scene we had. I held my moans and silently released. I have been good at that forever.

I went back to my cell remembering fucking Christian. I use to love having Christian play with my pussy under the dinner table while his parents were sitting right there. He hated it but knew his punshment would be worse. If he refused the next day I would fuck his ass I wouldnt even prep him I would just lube up and slam into him. Stupid fucking Christian even though I was pissed I couldn't help but to remember his screams when I fucked his. He has been my best screamer.

 **FLASKBACK OVER**

I picked up the phone and called Issac.

"Say your name at the beep." I use my domme voice and said. "Elena Lincoln."

"Mistress." That's right pet.

"Yes, pet. I have a bail hearing next week. I need you to be at the court house and wait til we have an amount. Don't let anyone see you. Then I need you to post bail."

"Yes mistress."

"Pet, You may come." I knew he would want his release now while I was on the phone and not later by himself.

"Thank you mistress."

"Do it now I want to hear you." I heard the sound of his zipper and then his soft moans that were turning me on.

"Let me hear what you are doing and dont release until I tell you to." You could hear his moans and grunts through the phone.

"Please mistress, please. I cant hold it any longer. Please." he begged.

"Now pet." He roared his release.

"Thank you mistress." I hung up the phone and went to relieve myself. Only instead of fantasizing about Isaac cock slamming into my pussy as i plunged my fingers in and out. I thought of Christian's beautiful thick cock. God I cant help myself he was the best cock I ever had. So thick and long.

 **A Week later in the courthouse.**

I am walked into the courthouse and was taken into the courtroom.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Nichols."

I just smirked. I knew I would be getting my bail.

CG POV

I still dont know how she got out. I hope Taylor can figure it out and nothing happens.

I am losing my mind. It has been 21 days since I have heard my wife's voice or seen her eyes. 20 days she has been in a coma. I wont give up on her. "Mmmm." I learn in and kiss her forehead and I imagineqd I heard her moan. How I would love to hear her.

She moaned again. "Mmmmm."

Okay I am not hearing things is she waking up. I quickly pushing the nurse call button.

Vicky walks into the room quickly. "Christian." She said.

"I think she is waling up. I heard her moan when I kissed her forehead."

"Let me check." She said. "Mrs.Grey can you hear?" She was talking to her trying to rouse her front her deep slumber. Please let her wake up.

"Mrs. Grey."

"Mrs. Grey."

"Mrs. Grey. can you hear me?" She said one more time and I saw her beautiful eyes fluttering trying to open. She is back.

"Mrs. Grey can you hear me?" My wife looked at her and uttered words that sank my heart.

"Who's Mrs. Grey?" Oh my god she doesnt remember me.


	9. True Loves Kiss

AS POV

I cant believe some idiot took a picture of my meetings and the tabloids are trying to guess who the father of my baby is. CHRISTIAN GREY is my baby daddy.(Hahahaha I love Baby Daddy.) Even though he doesnt think he can be.

I meet with an new author and I am now sleeping with him. Little do they know he is gay. Then meeting with Mr. McKinley about renting out the ballroom for a new foundation went as plan. We are starting it Grey Publishing to help children and adults to learn to read and write. Now it is broadcasted that I am having an affair because I have trouble staying upright. I swear I have two left feet. All he did was stop me from falling on my face.

I remember screaming at Taylor to fix it, then feeling dizzy, and about to pass out. I screamed for Sawyer. Then I felt an awful pain in my head then nothing for a few minutes. Then it was like I was underwater. I could hear talking around me but I couldn't respond. It was like I was paralyzed.

"Someone call 911. Mrs.Grey someone help." I think that is Sawyer.

I hear people rushing about. Then I feel myself being moved on my side and then I am lifted onto something. I hear sirens and I think Sawyer is with me.

"Mrs. Grey, we are on you way to the hospital." Ugghhhh... it is just Ana. When will they get that. Oh my god my baby. I hope he's okay.

I feel something going down my throat. God that fucking hurt what are they doing to me.

I am getting really sleepy.

I feel like I am awake but I cant move or speak. What is wrong with me?

I feel something wet touch me forehead. Oh it's a kiss.

"I am so sorry baby. I will fix this just promise me you wont give up on me." Oh my idiot husband. But I love my idiot with all my heart and soul. I will never give up on you Mr. Grey.

I hear foot steps coming into the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey. I'm Vicky. I will be your wife's nurse until this evening."

"Good afternoon, Chrsitian please. Thank you for looking after my wife. Do you know how long until she will wake up?"

"Not sure, it could be an hour or longer it depends on the patient."

"I am awake." I scream but still nothing. They dont hear me.

I feel hands on me then hear the most amazing sound. My baby.

"I will be back to check on her in a few hours. Just push this button if you need anything and also when she wakes up."

"Thank you." I hear foots getring quieter.

"Do you hear that sound baby? Can you hear our baby? Strong just like their mommy." OUR BABY he said it. Does that mean he is ready. Oh I hope so.

He just holds my hand and rubs my stomach talking to it. "I am so sorry baby. I promise I will be the best daddy to you little one. I will fix everything with your mommy."

 **I've been a walking heartache**

 **I've made a mess of me**

 **The person that I've been lately**

 **Ain't who I wanna be**

 **But you stay here right beside me**

 **Watch as the storm goes through**

 **And I need you**

 **'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs**

 **God gave me you for the days of doubt**

 **For when I think I've lost my way**

 **There are no words here left to say, it's true**

 **God gave me you, gave me you**

 **There's more here than what were seeing**

 **A divine conspiracy**

 **That you, an angel lovely**

 **Could somehow fall for me**

 **You'll always be love's great martyr**

 **And I'll be the flattered fool**

 **And I need you, yeah**

 **God gave me you for the ups and downs**

 **God gave me you for the days of doubt**

 **For when I think I've lost my way**

 **There are no words here left to say, it's true**

 **God gave me you**

 **On my own I'm only**

 **Half of what I could be**

 **I can't do without you**

 **We are stitched together**

 **And what love has tethered**

 **I pray we never undo**

 **'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs**

 **God gave me you for the days of doubt**

 **God gave me you for the ups and downs**

 **God gave me you for the days of doubt**

 **And for when I think I've lost my way**

 **There are no words here left to say, it's true**

 **God gave me you, gave me you**

 **He gave me you**

 **Blake Shelton-God Gave me you.**

My mind must have fallen asleep again hearing my husband voice sing to me.

I wake to hear some more talking.

"Dr. Newman, why hasn't my wife woke up?"

"Christian, sometimes a body just needs rest. She will wake when she is ready."

"But you said she was fine. Nothing was wrong just a little concussion."

"We will just have to wait and see." I feel him take the tube our of my throat. Oh that really hurt. I feel someone place something over my mouth.

He rest his head by my side and rubbed my sromach.

 **Its always been a mystery to me**

 **How two hearts can come together**

 **And love can last for ever**

 **But now that I have found you I believe**

 **That A miracle has come**

 **When god sends the perfect one**

 **Now gone are all my questions about why**

 **And I've never been so sure of anything**

 **In my life**

 **Oh I wonder what God**

 **Was thinking**

 **When he created you**

 **I wounder if he**

 **Knew everything I would need**

 **Because he made all my dreams come true**

 **When God made You**

 **He must have been thinking about me**

 **I promise that wherever you may go**

 **Where ever life may lead you**

 **With all my heart Ill be their too**

 **And from this moment on**

 **I want you to know**

 **Ill let nothing come between us**

 **And I will even love you more**

 **Now gone are all my questions about why**

 **And I've never been so sure of anything**

 **In my life**

 **Oh I wonder what God was thinking**

 **When he created you**

 **I wounder if he**

 **Knew everything I would need**

 **Because he made all my dreams come true**

 **When God made You**

 **He must have been thinking about me**

 **He made the sun**

 **He made the moon**

 **To harmonize a perfect tune**

 **One cant move without the other**

 **They just have to be together**

 **And that is why I know its true**

 **Your for me**

 **And I'm for you**

 **Because my world just cant be right**

 **With out you in my life**

 **Oh I wonder what God was thinking**

 **When he created you**

 **I wonder if he knew everything I would need**

 **Because he made all my dreams come true**

 **When God made you**

 **He must have been thinking about me**

 **When God Made you-NewSong**

I have listened to Christian talk and sing to me and our baby for awhile now. I have tried to come back to him. But I just cant get my body to cooperate with my mind. He is singing again to me.

I am not sure how much time has passed. but I wake to my husband pleading to come back.

"Mrs. Grey you need to come back to me. Give me a chance to fix what I have carelessly broken." I am trying my love. I will always come back to you.

Everybody needs a little time away

I heard her say

From each other

Even lovers need a holiday

Far away

From each other

Hold me now

It's hard for me to say I'm sorry

I just want you to stay

After all that we've been through

I will make it up to you

I promise to

And after all that's been said and done

You're just the part of me I can't let go

Couldn't stand to be kept away

Just for the day

From your body

Wouldn't want to be swept away

Far away

From the one that I love

Hold me now

It's hard for me to say I'm sorry

I just want you to know

Hold me now

I really want to tell you I'm sorry

I could never let you go

After all that we've been through

I will make it up to you

I promise to

And after all that's been said and done

You're just the part of me I can't let go

After all that we've been through

I will make it up to you

I promise to

You're gonna be the lucky one

When we get there gonna jump in the air

No one'll see us 'cause there's nobody there

After all, you know we really don't care

Hold on, I'm gonna take you there

Chicago- Hard To Say I'm Sorry / Get Away (Remastered)

I hear a knock on the door. Then hear the voice of my very angry husband.

"I dont want to hear it dad. Haven't you done enough?"

"I am so sorry son, I thought I was protecting you."

"No you were meddling into something that was none of your damn business. You are my father not my lawyer. When will you see that? You sent her fucking divorce papers that you drew up. Why, becuse of a fucking stupid article in the NOZ."

"I will..." He went to say something bit was stopped by Grace. What was he going to say?

"YOU WHAT! Cary, what the hell were you thinking? Why would you do that?" Oh no Grace is angry. I guess Carrick didn't tell her what he did.

"Grace, I was trying to protect him. I didnt do it when he was younger and I couldn't let someone else to take advantage of him like the nasty woman did."

"But, how could you do that Ana is different, Cary. She loves our son, she would never have done anything to hurt him." See at least someone truly knows me. Knows that I would never hurt him.

"Christian, darling, please go and get some food and rest. You look exhausted. I will watch over her."

"I can't mom I have to be here when she wakes. Taylor is bringing food by later. I will eat then." No Christian, you have to eat.

"Please darling."

"I promise mom I will rest as soon as my wife is back."

"Alright darling. I have to get back to work."

"You and I will discuss this later." Grace said angrily and stormed off.

"Son, I will fix this if it is that last thing I do." I know you will Carrick.

He lays his head near my stomach and starts to sing a lullaby. He has sang this to our baby everyday.

 ** _Baby mine, don't you cry._**

 ** _Baby mine, dry your eyes._**

 ** _Rest your head close to my heart,_**

 ** _Never to part, baby of mine._**

 ** _Little one, when you play,_**

 ** _Pay no heed what they say._**

 ** _Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_**

 ** _Never a tear, baby of mine._**

 ** _If they knew all about you,_**

 ** _They'd end up loving you, too._**

 ** _All those same people who scold you,_**

 ** _What they'd give just for the right to hold you._**

 ** _From your hair down to your toes,_**

 ** _You're not much, goodness knows._**

 ** _But, you're so precious to me,_**

 ** _Sweet as can be, baby of mine._**

(Baby Mine- Bette Midler)

It lulls my mind to sleep. I think another week has passed but my mind is so muddled right now. I dont know what is up and what is down really.

"Sir. How's she doing? Any news?"

"No Taylor. They said she will wake when she is ready. Is everything alright Taylor?"

"Sir, the detective just called Elena made bail." WHAT? How could that wretched woman make bail we gave them her on a silver platter.

"How the hell did she make bail?"

"Not sure sir."

"Get Welch on it. Right fucking now."

"Right away sir." I heard him walk away. Then felt Christian take my hand and rub my belly.

"Please baby, please come back to me. I cant survive without you. Please Ana." He begged. I could hear the tears in his voice. I am trying to baby. I am pulled back under again.

"Mmmm." I moaned when I felt his lips on my forehead.

He kissed me again and I moaned again. "Mmmmm."

"Baby."

"Christian." The nurse said.

"I think she is waking up. I heard her moan when I kissed her forehead."

"Let me check." She said. "Mrs.Grey can you hear me.?" Yes. Yes I can.

"Mrs. Grey."

"Mrs. Grey."

"Mrs. Grey. can you hear me?" She said one more time and I tried to open my eyes but it was bright.

"Mrs. Grey can you hear me?" I looked at her and said.

"Who's Mrs. Grey?" I watched my husbands face drop as he thinks I dont remember him and our life.

"I'm just Ana." My husbands head whipped up so fast.

"Baby? Please tell me you know who I am." You could see him pleading with me to remember him.

"You are the love of my life. Like I would ever forget you Christian."

"Oh thank god." He grabbed my face and just kept kissing my face all over.


	10. My touch

CG POV

"Who's Mrs. Grey?" When that came out of her mouth my heart sunk. She doesn't remember me or our life.

"I'm just Ana." WHAT! I whipped my head up so fast. I think I gave myself whiplash. Does that mean?

"Baby? Please tell me you know who I am." I was pleading with her to say she remembers me.

"You are the love of my life. Like I would ever forget you Christian." I rush to her side and sit on the bed.

"Oh thank god." I placed both hands on the sides of her face. "Don't you ever do that to me again?" I said kissing her face. "I thought I lost you."

"You will never loose me."

"I love you so much baby. I am so sorry for everything. I promise you I will make everything right." I am pleading for her to believe me.

"I know you are sorry Christian. I heard everything you said." What? She heard everything. "Yes baby, I heard everything."

"Oh Ana! Please say you'll forgive me."

"I will forgive you Christian, eventually. But I will never forget." NO! She hasn't forgiven me.

"Please Ana. Please. Trust me I will never do anything to hurt you again."

"Christian, I dont think I can. You know that right. I know that you are sorry. I can see it in your eyes. I love you but you have broken my trust. But we might never the trust that we once had back. I hope we can eventually. But you had my trust wholeheartedly and just shattered it. I gave you everything I had unconditionally. You broke my heart as if it was nothing. It was like my love meant nothing to you." As she was talking to me I could feel the tears in my eyes. I have truly broken the love of my life's heart. I have to fix this and I will if it is the last thing I do.

"An..." I start to apologize again but she stops me.

"No Christian. I dont want to hear how sorry you are. I want to see it. I want..." She stopped and started to tear up.

"What, what is it that you want? I will give you anything. You know that. Anything Ana." She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Baby, please tell me what you want."

"I want to have what you promised when we got back together. NO RULES, NO PUNISHMENTS, AND DEFINITELY NO MORE FUCKING SECRETS. That is all we have had. Honestly, I am tired of it. You keeping thing from me in some misconstrued way to protect me is ridiculous. When will you get that I am safer knowing what dangers there are. We are so much stronger when we stand together. " _I can do that._ "I also want...I want...I want to be able to t.t.touch you whenever I feel the need to." _No anything but that. I know we have been working on it, but it still is unbearable. What if I hurt her?_

"Annnnaa, I can't. It hurts to much." I trt to get her to understand.

"Christian, I need you to move back to the chair."

"What? No! Why?" She sighed.

"Please just move to the chair." She pleaded with me. I moved to the chair but held her hand like it was a lifeline. She started to pull away. I held her hand tighter. "No Ana. Please, I need you."

"I need to think a minute." She said as she pulled from my grasp. I gasped. Please dont let this be the end. I reached out for her hand but she moved it away. "STOP! I want you to listen to me for a damn minute. Do you see what not touching me is doing to you?" _Yes, It is breaking my heart. I love touching her._ "You just want to touch me, comfort me, and show me your love. Yet you wont let me do that to you. Everytime I try to touch you, you flinch and move away or you grab my hands before I can touch you. Yet you always let Elena touch you right in front of me. Do you know how bad that hurts that you wont let me, ME the woman you say you love touch you?"

"Baby, I do love you. But she knew my ..." She cuts me off again before I could point out that Elena knew my boundries.

"Then draw me a damn road map. Because you told me not to touch your chest and back. Yet I cant touch you anywhere. I would never going outside your boundries that you put trust in me not to. But do you know what I want to convey when I try?"

"No."

"Think about what you try convey when you touch me." _I start wracking my brain. I try to convey me love to her._

"When I try to grab your face with both hands. I want to tell you I love you so much without having to say anything." _Thats exactly what I do._

"When I try to grab you neck when you kiss me. I just want to increase the intimacy between us. Yet you grab my hands and wont let me." _I crave more intimacy with her._

"When I try to touch your hair. I just want to be closer to you." _Shit she is saying exactly what I want her to know._ "When I try to put my head on your shoulder when we are in bed. You move and make me face away from you. That hurts so much. I just want to comfort you and I am asking for some affection." _She justs wants my affection like I want hers._ "I have loved you since I felt that spark when I first shook you hand."

"I think I have too since then. I just didnt know it was love back then.

"Christian, there are so many more thing I want my touch to mean to you. I want you to know my love even when I can't say it out loud. I want to be able to communicate with you even without words."

"I want that too. I can try but I cant promise anything."

"Thats all I want is for you to try. But I am going to ask that you try not to touch me for the rest of the day. I want you to understand how it feels."

How am I going to be able to do that? I want to touch her constantly throughout the day. I crave it. I feel like I cant breathe if I dont touch her when she is near me. She is my comfort, the calm to my storm, and my safe place.

I go to tell her I understand now. But nothing is coming out.

AS POV

I can see he is going through emotions that he has never felt before. He has never known or wanted the intimacy and closeness that we have with anyone else. His past was just an outlet that was taught to him at fifteen years old and he carried it on throughout adulthood. Never allowing himself get close to anyone. Not until I broke down his walls and showed him he was capable of love.

He goes to reach out for me again. I just pull my hand back slightly. His head dropped. "Please Ana. I just need to touch you. I need to know you are here and that you are mine. Please Ana. Please, I need you. Please, Ana dont leave me."

"DAMN IT CHRISTIAN. I just want you to understand how it feels. I am not going anywhere. Havent I proved that yet. Look at what I have put up with and I am still here. I am yours forever. When will you fucking get that? What will it take to show you I am yours? Huh! I have your last name, carrying your baby, wearing your ring, and this." I pulled down my top and just above my heart "Yours forever and a day" in his script is tattooed. Its from the letter he wrote to me on our wedding day. Just below it is our initials interlocked in grey. Like the cufflinks I got him for a wedding present.

"Baby, when did you do that?" He is shocked.

CG POV

When she pulled down her hospital gown. I was shocked to say the least. She has a tattoo over her heart. It was still healing. But I could see it. When did she do that.

"Baby, when did you do that?" I say shocked that she would do that. "Is it safe for the baby?"

"Yes, Christian, the place was a respectable establishment. So the baby is safe. I did this when you went to Portland after I told you about the baby." She did this after I walked out on her. I had betrayed and treated her horrendously. I cant believe what she did to prove to me that she is mine.

"Ana," I go to grab her face but she moves away. I want to show her what this means to me.

"Please dont touch me right now."

"You dont know what this means to me." _And I mean it I cant even put into words what this means. She is mine forever and day._

"Right now, I hope it means you know that I am yours and I was never going to leave you. Even after everything you have put me through.

"Baby, I love you more than words. Right now I cant even believe that you would do this."

"I stayed after you told me your darkest secret. Why would you think I would still leave?"

"Because of my fifty shades baby." She giggled at that. There was my favorite sound. "I love your giggle Ana."

"I knew with your self loathing that you would react how you did about the baby. I just didnt know that you were still talking to her, and going to go to her for advice. I felt broken after I found out. I wasnt sure what was going to happen to us, but I knew I would love you always. I knew you were my life and I wasnt going to let you throw that away because you were told you were incapable of love. So I wanted something that said I was yours forever." Well this definitely said that.

AS POV

"Christian, You are my life. I know I would be a shell of a person without you. I have done it before and I barely survived those five days. How do you this I would survice the rest of my life?"

"I know now. I will try my best to be the man you deserve."

"I think we need to look for a new therapist for you."

"Baby, I have Flynn and he is helping me."

"But he isnt Christian. You both told me that I had done more things for you in two weeks than the entire time you have been working for him. I want you to be the best you can, but not for me or the baby. I want you to be the best for yourself." I hope he understand I just want him anyway I can have him. I love my Fifty.

"I will think about it, okay."

"Thats all I ask. I love you and all your fifty shades." I start to pull myself up on the bed.

"Let me help you, please." I nod my head which hurt like hell.

"Can we see if I can eat? I am starving." I grab the remote as he calls Taylor.

" ** _Next up on Insider today. Three weeks ago Mrs. Anastasia Grey was rushed to the hospital."_** Great what are they going to say now.


	11. The Release

CG POV

As I called Taylor, Ana turned the TV on.

"Next up on Insider today. Three weeks ago Mrs. Anastasia Grey was rushed to the hospital." Well I guess she will see what I did after the commercial.

 ** _Welcome back. Last week, Anastasia was rushed to the hospital after falling in her office. She has been in a coma since that day. We have been following her story closely ever since before our little maiden got her diamond ring._** ** _Ever since she was photographed with the elusive billionaire. She has captured our hearts. Lately though she has been put through the ringer by the tabloids. It has been speculated that she has been unfaithful and has ended up pregnant by_** **_another man._** They put pictures from graduation to our returning from our honeymoon.

 ** _We were granted in exclusive interview last week by her husband to set the record straight._** She glanced at me with wide eyes.

"You granted them an interview."

"Yes, I had to fix my fuck up."

They aired the interview I did 2 weeks ago.

Megan the host introduced me.

 ** _We will be joined by Christian Grey via video conference. He is at the hospital with his wife. Where he has been at her bedside for the last 6 days._**

M ** _r. Grey how are you holding up._**

Christian, please. I'm doing as well as can be expected. My wife is in a coma.

 ** _Oh my. Can you tell us what has happened?_**

Well we have been in the tabloids lately with some really negative results. Do to a rumor they have been branding my wife as an adulteress and claiming that our baby wasnt mine. After this latest one where she was pictured with two men. They were questioning which one is the father. Her blood pressure got to high, she fainted and hit her head. They showed the pictures that the tabloids had printed or the author and the manager.

 ** _Wow. I hope she is okay. Why on earth would they start that rumor? Do you know the men pictured?_**

She will be. It started because I had made a stupid comment in the doctor's office and a nurse sold the story to The NOZ. Yes, I do know them. The first one is an author that my wife just signed to Grey Publishing. The second is the manager of the Fairmount. She had meeting with both of them last week.

 ** _Do you mind me asking what did you sa_** ** _y that would have all this backlash?_**

Well I had said that I couldn't be a father.

 ** _Wow, I am sorry you cant._**

No see you I can be. I just didn't think I could be. I think several men feel at some point that they cant be a father. That was my case.

 ** _Why would you feel that you cant be a father?_**

Well, as you all know I was adopted when I was younger and never knew my father. What you dont know is that I was abused as a child and also again as a teenager and it made me question my ability to be a dad.

 ** _Wait! Are you saying you were abused most of your childhood._**

Unfortunately, yes I was. I was a victim of Elena Lincoln.

 ** _What! You were a victim of Elena Lincoln. The salon owner arrested last week. Wow!_** They put up pictures of Elena's arrest.

Yes I was. I helped the police with getting her arrested. I had recently learned she was doing it to other children.

 ** _Do you mean you didnt know?_**

Unfortunately, I believed her when she said I was the only one and that she was doing it to help me. It was with the help of my wife that I was finally able to see myself as a victim.It took me a while to see myself that way and still I question it.

 ** _Thats a pretty crazy story._**

I know it is hard to believe. But I am hoping by finally speaking out it will help others. I believe we still dont know the severity of her deception. She started with me 13 years ago. We had ended when I was 21. So how many more victims has she has since then and from before.

 ** _Wow, Christian! I cant believe that happened to you. I am sorry you went through that._**

Thank you Megan,

 ** _Well I will let you ger back to your wife. I hope for the best._** **_We'll be back with more of this story after the break._** It cut to a commercial.Ana glanced at me with amazement.

"I cant believed you did that."

"I told you I was going to fix my fuck up. I know I will have to earn your trust and I hope that helps.

AS POV

Wow I cant believe he went on national news and admitted he was a victim of that bitch.

Well I guess we have to start somewhere.

 ** _Welcome back._** Just as I went to say something the news came back on.

 ** _Here today we just learnt_** ** _that the woman we learn last week had abused Billionaire Christian Grey has made bail. She was seen leaving the courtroom three hours ago._**

I gasped. Oh my god. It wasnt a dream she really is out.

"Baby please calm down. Think of the baby." He said to me as the monitors started going crazy. "Baby, please calm down." He wrapped his arms around me and held me against him. Its so funny when he want to calm me I can touch him. "She wont get to us. We will get her and put her back where she belongs."

"Where? HELL." He chuckled on that one.

"Taylor is looking at how she made bail. She shouldnt have with all the evidence we found."

"Im fine now Christian. You can move back to the chair."

"Why?"

"I told you I don't want you to touch me today.

ELENA POV

Honorable Judge Nichols my ass.

You may be seated.

 ** _The State of Washington vs. Elena Lincoln._**

His head shot to the defence table. I just smirked at him and touched my nose. He knew I was cashing in on my little favor.

Favor hah!

 _What are the charges?_

25 counts of sexual assaults of a minor

25 counts of possession of child pornography

25 counts of sodomization of a minor

How do you plead? He asked my attorney.

 **Not guilty your honor.** Hahaha. Not guilty. Really, Elena. You know you loved taking every little one of those children virginity and their asses.

They went on and talked bail. it was so funny watching him squirm in his seat. Knowing that if he didnt grant me bail. His secret would be out.

The funny thing was he didnt even know it at the time that I set the whole thing up.

I meet the judge years ago in a BDSM club in New York on vacation. I knew of him through Grace's charity Coping Together.

 **Flashback to 7 years ago**

I was sitting at the bar sipping a martini when he walked in. He was handsome. I walked over to him. You could see the fear in his eyes that I could out him.

 **William, what a surprise?**

Mrs. Lincoln?

 **Oh darling, you can call me Elena. Would you like to go to a private room?** He glanced at my bracelet noting mine the same as his. Dominate looking for a submissive.

I dont think we would work, seeing as you are a dominate as well.

I lowered my head and said. **Sir, I can be anything you want me to be.**

Look at me. He said in a authoritive voice. I raised my eyes. I would have him right where I wanted him. You could see the excitement in his eyes. That he was bronging a dominant down to submissive.

I would like to scene with you.

We went to a private room and it was good. Not Christian good but good non the less.

After we finished. I bowed my head and said. **Permission to speak, Sir?**

Granted you may speak.

 **Why do you come to New York? Why not stay in Seattle?**

I come here to keep it secretive.

 **I can help you. I know girls who would be perfect for you. We can keep it a secret.**

What do you mean?

 **Well as you know. I am a respected business woman. I have been in this lifestyle for years without anyone knowing. I have several friend in the community as well. We could find the perfect girl for you.**

That would be perfect. Not having to travel. Are you sure?

 **Oh yes darling, I could have a girl buy next week. You first scene wouls have to be at my house to see if you are compatible. But I have the perfect girl for you.**

I will see you next week then. I handed him my business card with my personal number on it.

I went home and went through my dosier. I had the most perfect girl. She was just shy of 16 but looked much older. She would do lovely. Its always nice having a judge in your back pocket.

The next week worked perfectly. I showed William to my dungeon where I have Aubrey waiting.

I tried to get Christian to take her on as his first sub. But he ran a background check that I didnt know of and called me out for trying to give him a minor.

That was the first crack. But with a little manipulation I had him convinced she lied to me about her age.

When William walked in. he turned to me and said. She's perfect.

 **Fantastic, I will leave you to scene.** He didnt know I had video recording everything. After the scene ended. **How was it darling?**

Just perfect. I would love to contract with her.

 **Perfect! I will see if she complies.**

 **End Flashback**

I told him the next day she turned down his request but I had another for him. I introduced him to Samantha. Lets just say it was love at first sight. He married her a six months later.

I gave him proof he had sex with a minor. Letting him know I had video as well. I have keep it in my safe.

Well now I was cashing in my get out of jail card.

Bail will be granted in the amount of $500,000 . Mrs. Lincoln will surrender her passport and remain in the State of Washington until a court date is set.

That snapped me out of my thought. I glanced at Isaac and winked. He left the courtroom to post my bail.

In less than 30 mintutes I will be a free woman and I will get my revenge.

ISAAC POV

I cant believe this bitch. She is getting out but I will make it right. She has used me for the last time.

I went and posted her bail. Then met her outside the courthouse in the car. The paparazzi were going crazy trying to get pictures of her.

 **Hello Pet.** She purred thinking she was sexy.

Hello Mistress.

 **Drive to Pike market.**

We drove to her apartment she had hidden downtown just around the corner from Escala. When we walked in the apartment had been ransacked. Pictures flung off the wall, cabinets gone through, furniture cut up and overturned.

ELENA POV

What? I took of running to the office. The room has been destroyed. The safe on the wall is open and empty. NO, NO, NO! This cant be happening. Everything is gone.

 **ISAAC.** I screamed **. We need to find a place for me to lay low.**


	12. The down Fall begins

Elena POV

I can't believe someone has found my hidden safe place. I'm racking my brain on who the fuck did it. no one even knows about this place. I put it in my sister's name when I bought it before my divorce. Linc was getting ready to stop traveling for work and I needed a place to play with Christian. I just never got the chance to tell him about it.

Flashback

Christian has just barged through the front door, pulling his hair. He had just come back from talking to his dad. I could tell he was frustrated. I knew what he was planning on asking him. So I planted the seed when I had told Grace that Christian have been coming to my house drunk the last couple of weeks. Of course she told Carrick and I had them right where I wanted them.

"Darling, what's the matter?"

"He wouldn't even look at my business plan. He just kept telling me I needed to go back to Harvard."

"Oh, no. What can I do to help darling?"

"I need you in position now."

"Yes sir." I said as I have adverted my gaze, slipped off my robe, and went to my knees. I would play submissive to him any time to have his dick. I would get my domination over him again soon.

"Safe words." He said.

"Yellow and red sir."

"Stay there, till I return."

I didn't like playing upstairs but Linc was out of town so it would be fine. When he came up the stairs he had the cane, Ben Wah balls, and a huge butt plug. (I was in for a real treat tonight.) I thought.

He played with my clit while making me suck the Ben Wah balls in my mouth. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Do not come or you will be punished?" He said as he rubbed the plug against my slit getting it moist."Bend over now."  I bent over the arm of the couch as he jammed the plug up my ass. I came instantly like he knew I would.

"Oh you naughty girl! Now you have to be punished. He put the Ben wall balls in my pussy and I clinched around them.

"Stand you will get ten lashes."He brought the cane down on my body. God I love that feeling. As he hit me the tenth time he through the cane yank the plug out and rammed is huge cock in my ass. Fucked it felt so good. He fucked me so hard. As he pounded into me, the balls kept moving inside me. I swear I died and went to heaven. As he fucked my ass I screamed."Oh God Christian! Yes, Harder Faster harder."

"OH FUCK. Come, Elena come now."

"Oh God, yes!" I gloriously came just as someone yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"I turned to see a furious Linc. He had come home early to surprise me.

Christian left quickly as Linc came towards me. He ran out the back door.

"What the fuck, mistress?"

"Do not take that tone with me?" I put my robe on and glared at him.

"What is the meaning of this? Why were you letting him touch what was mine?"

"I am not yours. You are mine. I am allowed to do as I please."

"Mistress, you are mine, you are my wife, my lover, my DOM. Why were you being his submissive? When you will never be mine."

"I do not answer to you go to your room. I will be there in 10 minutes." I didn't know he was listening as I picked up the phone to call Christian.

"Elena." He said in a timid voice. "Is he going to tell. They will hate me."

"Of course not darling. Everything will be fine. I will see you here next Friday usual time. He will be out of town. I hung up the phone and went to find Linc. I was going to make him regret not informing he was coming home. As I stepped in the room it was total chaos. I looked out the window and his car was gone.

He started the divorce proceedings the next day and left town. Although, I convinced Christian he beat me up while I was trying to protect our secret. I knew Linc wouldn't talk to anyone about us. Not with my little insurance policies.

 Flashback

A week later I received the papers on Wednesday. On Thursday night I paid a guy to attack me and trash the place. I left our room as it was so it looked as if he had taken off after he attacked me. I got to the emergency room and Grace saw me.

"Oh God Elena. What happened?"

"I was mugged. I was coming out of the mall and some guy attacked me. I'll be okay. Do you think you can take me home? I can't see to drive."

"I would but I just got on shift. Let me see if I can get ahold of Carrick." He didn't pick up so she called Christian.

"GREY."

"Is that the way to answer your phone."

"Sorry mother. Look, I'm busy.What can I do for you?"

"Nevermind, you have probably been drinking. I will find someone else."

"I have not been drinking. What is it mother?"

"I need you to come get Elena from the hospital. She was mugged at the mall today." I can hear him gasp through the phone.

"I'll be right there." She turned me.

"I don't know what to do anymore. He won't even be honest with us when we asked him if he had a drinking problem."

"Darling it will work out. I am going to rest a bit. I don't feel to good the medicine made me nauseous.

"Of course. You rest. Christian will be here soon to take you home."

As Christian drove to my house he kept asking questions. "Where did it happen in the mall?" "Did I get a look at him?" "Did he take anything?" I just kept quiet.

"Dammit Elena, I can't help you if you dont tell me." I wanted him to see the house."

"Stay there. I will help you in." I gave him the keys to go open the door. As soon as the door opened he turned me wide-eyed. I got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Elena, what the fuck mom said you were mugged at the mall."

"I know, darling. I couldn't tell her the truth."

"Why the fuck not someone attacked you in your house."

"Don't take that tone with me mister. It wasn't someone darling Linc did it. He was going to tell your parents about us and I had to stop him. I couldn't let him do that to you.

"Elena what are you saying? Are you saying Linc did this to you because of me?"

"I couldn't let him hurt you. I didn't want them to hate you. I will always protect you." He helped me up to my room and saw the destruction there as well. 

"I think you should sleep in another room tonight." He lead me to the guest room across the hall. He helped me into bed and kiss me cheek.

"I'll keep watch tonight."

"Thank you so much, darling."

Little did I know that night would change our whole relationship. He couldn't get over the fact that Linc hurt me because of him.

The next day, he help me in the shower and said we needed to talk. When I got into the bedroom he was sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Elena." He said as I said Christian. I was getting ready to  tell him about my apartment.

"I think we need to stop this. I cant do this anymore. I cant hurt you like he did."

"Darling, it is fine. I will be better in no time and we can continue where we left off."

"No Elena, I cant. I wont."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT? Bruises never bothered you before. Why now?"

"Because of my you have lost everything."

"Darling, I only lost me husband. You are losing control. I will be your DOMME again until you have regained it."

"No, Elena. I want to take a break. I am going to focus on my business plan and I will convince me dad to loan me the start up money."

"Of course, darling." I knew Carrick wasn't ever going to lend him the money. " Well look if you cant get him to loan you the start-up. I will mortgage the house to help you."

"No Elena, I don't want you to lose anymore because of me."

"Darling, I believe in you and your plan. You can pay me back once you get it up and running."

He kissed my cheek and left the house.

He called me the next week and I could tell he was losing control. Carrick wouldn't lend him the money. I went to the bank, took out $100,000, and took it to his studio apartment.

As I knocked on the door. he hollared."COME IN."

"Darling, you look like hell. You okay?"

"Just great! I am just so frustrated. He still wont look at my business plan."

"Darling, I said I would help you. You know I believe in you."

"I know Elena. I just cant seem to focus right now."

"I know just what you need darling." I took my domme stance and he placed his hand up.

"No Elena. I told you I was done."

"Just kidding darling. Just trying to ease some tension. Look a new underground club just opened. I cant get you in. We can find someone to release your tension."

 We went to the club and I asked him if an one tickled his fancy. I saw this pretty little brunette. She kind of looked like the picture Grace showed me of his mom.

"Oh darling, I think she will be perfect. You can take out all your frustrations on her. Your mom not protecting you,loving you, and leaving you."

End Flashback

I still cant believe he fell for the latest little tart. I would get him back for thinking he can leave me. I just have to figure out who the fuck got into my safe. Issac and I are on our way to a place to lay low.


	13. Just wanna touch

AS POV

A nurse came in as Christian tried to calm me down and administered medicine to calm me down.

Christian slowly moved back to the chair. He hunched over with his elbows on his knees, hands on his chin, staring at me like I had just taken his favorite toy. Well I guess I really did take it.

"What? Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" He said perplexed.

"Like you lost you favorite toy."

"I'm not." He said petulantly.

"Its not forever. Just for today." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Ana, don't roll your eyes at me." He said using his DOM voice.

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME. I am not your submissive."

His eyes shot to mine not believing I snapped back.

CG POV

"I know you are not my submissive."

"I will no longer bow down to you. I don't trust you with my submission." She said as she glared at me.

I have lost her. She trusted me from the beginning and I carelessly threw it away.

"I'm sorry baby. I will gain it back."

"Christian, I am done talking about this. I am going to rest."

Getting sleepy from the medicine, she rolled over, and closed her eyes.

I pulled the chair closer to the bed and wrapped her hand in mine. She won't let me touch her when she is awake. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Taylor POV

I cant believe that stupid bitch got bail. How the fuck did this happen? I personally handed her to the cops.

Christian just called to say Ana was awake and wanted me to notify the family. I am so glad she has finally woke up.

I haven't told the boss what I have up my sleeve yet.

It was a few days after Mr. Grey did the interview. I got a letter with a name and number on it.

Isaac Hayes

555-568-4598

I walked into the office and picked up the recorded line. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Mr. Hayes, this is Jason Taylor. I received your letter."

"Yes, Mr. Taylor. I would like to help with your investigation."

"I don't understand Mr. Hayes. I thought you were helping her."

"Isaac please and I was. I thought I was special. Now I know I was just another one of her victims."

"Isaac. What can you tell me about Elena?"

"I don't know if you know this or not but she has an apartment in Pike Market." I didn't let him know I already knew about the apartment. When I ran the background check on Elena's family. I found out her sister had an apartment here but has never stepped foot in this state.

"She has a place near Escala. Is that what you are telling me?"

"Yes. She also called me and told me she has a bail hearing in a week. She wants me to post her bail if she gets it but I don't have that kind of money. I don't really want to do it."

"She shouldn't make bail but look if she does, I want you to call me, and I will post it."

"Why are you going to do that?"

"I want to know her whereabouts and any of her plans before she can harm anymore people."

"Alright, I will call you." I gave him my burner phone number.

WEEK leading to bail.

I had to get a plan in place. I had Barney wire up a house just outside of town with hidden audio and visual cameras. Her apartment too. I had a feeling she would somehow make bail. She knew a lot of people in high places.

After he put the cameras in her apartment the guys and I ransacked it. We found her safe. I cant believe the shit she is in and how many people she had shit on.

INSIDE the safe was

45 videos. Each had a number on the side that corresponded with file that was in the safe as well.

1-5 were of prominent men being beaten and fucked by a man.

6-16 was prominent men beating and having sex with underage girls and boys.

16-28 prominent woman beating and having sex with underage boys.

29-45 were videos on Mr. Grey with his submissives and with the Mrs.

All accounts and info she had with bank ledgers for each.

On the day of the hearing

Isaac called and said she received bail.

The burner phone was ringing. I picked up.

"Taylor."

"Mr. Taylor, she just got bail."

"WHAT!" I knew the bitch would somehow get out. "Did the lawyer say anything?"

"No when the judge walked in I saw her smirk and touch her nose." Okay, I know that signal. She used to use it on Mr. Grey anytime he would try to pull away.

"Did you catch his name?"

"Judge Nichols."

"Alright. I will post the bail. Just take her to where she wants."

I knew when they got there what she would find. I have already searched the apartment and found her hidden safe. Of course I trashed the place so she knew someone had everything.

About an hour later he called again. As I answered the phone.

"Taylor?" He said quietly

"Isaac, what can I do for you?"

"She wants me to find her a safe place to hide."

"Why?"

"Someone ransacked the apartment and cleaned out her safe. She said she isn't safe here."

"Listen carefully, I have a place for you to take her. I will send you the address. I want you to put me on speaker phone and then I will text you. I want you to tell her you have a place and take her there."

"Okay. I will talk to you soon."

TAYLOR'S OVERHEARD CONVERSATION BETWEEN ISAAC AND ELENA

"Mistress."

"Isaac, did you find me some place safe where no one will know where I am. Someone knows."

"Knows what, Mistress?"

"Everything. My whole livelihood was in that safe." You could hear her pacing the floor.

"I texted my uncle about using his house. He is out of town and just bought a place we can stay at." I waited til he said that, then I sent him the address to the house.

"Mistress, lets go."

I heard them leave the house and get in the car.

It was quiet for about 20 minutes.

"Pet, I need you in position when we get there. I need to release some tension."

"Mistress, I have to be home."

"I did not ask you where you had to be. I said I need you in position."

I hung up and called his phone.

"Hello."

"ISAAC, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY THE HELL WERENT YOU IN CLASS TODAY?" I said sounding angry.

"Dad, I had an appointment."

"WELL YOU BETTER BE HOME BEFORE I GET HOME." I put the phone on mute so they couldn't hear me but I could still hear them.

"Mistress, please. I cant get in anymore trouble. I will come by tomorrow after class. I cant miss anymore or my dad will be on my case."

"You will be here as soon as class is over."

"Yes, Mistress."

I heard him enter the code to the garage and tell her he would see her tomorrow.

Phone call after Elena got out.

"Taylor, are you still there? Did you hear her?" I took it off mute and told him yes.

"Yes, I'm still here. I heard her. You don't have to go over there tomorrow."

"No I want to but I have something planned."

"Isaac don't do something you are going to regret."

"No, I am going to pay her back for everything she did to me."

"Isaac look let me handle her. You will get your revenge when she finds out you were in on her downfall. You are not going to do anything. I have a plan in place and I will take care of it. If she calls you I want you to tell her you dad wants you home everyday after class and you will try to get away as soon as you can."

"Okay, I wont go there."

"Look I have to go Mr. Grey is coming my way."

CG POV

Ana started to stir. I quickly removed her hand from mine. Then moved the chair back to its place.

Her eyes blinked open and closed a few times adjusting to the light.

"Hi!"

"Hi." She whispered. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours the doctor said they wanted to keep you a few days. Just until they can get your blood pressure stabilized.

"Can you see if I can have something to eat? I am starving. If they say its okay then go home get cleaned up and bring some food before everyone arrives.

"I'll have Taylor get something."

"No, I want you to go home, clean up, and see if Gail can make me some Chicken broth."

"Ana, I will just have Taylor get you something."

"No Christian, I am fine. Taylor can stay here. Sawyer can take you. "

"SAWYER!" She yelled giving me a smirk. He popped his head in the door.

"Yes, Ana."

"Will you take Christian back to Escala?

If he gives you any trouble you leave him there." She said with a big smile on her face then winks at me. Sawyer and I left the room and walked towards Taylor.

"Taylor, I want you to sit with Ana. Also, will you call Gail and have her prepare some chicken broth for her and dinner for me."

"Yes, Sir." He said as he walked into Ana's room.

"Let's go Sawyer. Apparently your boss has spoken." I said sarcastically.

"Right, Sir." He said smiling at me. I let out a little laugh. She was coming back to me.

He drove me to Escala.

"Gail, I be down in 10 minutes for dinner."

"Yes, Sir."

"Gail, I think you can call me Christian now. Did they get everything done?."

"Yes, Si..." I gave her a look. "Sorry, yes, Christian."

"Perfect." I head to my room and took a quick shower.

AS POV

I knew he held my hand while I was sleeping. I felt him grab it as I dozed off. He just cant help himself.

I just told Christian to go home. Of course he didn't want to listen. But he did in the end when he saw my smile.

A few minutes later Taylor walked in and told me all about Elena.

Holy cow! I can't believe that she had a videos of the judge and several other prominent people. She practically has a get out jail free card everywhere.

About Ninety minutes went by before Christian returned. He walked in the door with a beaming smile on his face. I have only seen this smile one other time. It was right after he returned from the crash and realized he had my answer the whole time.

"What has you in such a great mood?" I beamed back at him.

"Nothing for you to worry about. You will see soon enough." He beamed at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey! Watch your tongue or I might have to put it to use." Winking at me.

He pulled out my broth from Gail. He helped me sit up and moved the tray in front of me.

CG POV

I set up Ana's dinner and watched her eat. This pregnancy seems to have given her a ravenous appetite.

"What?" She looked at me with wide eyes sticking the straw in her mouth. She gave up on the spoon and stuck a straw in the bowl and started drinking.

"Nothing. Just enjoying watching you eat." She just smiled at me. It seems like we will be able to find our way back to each other.

As she finished. I went to reach for hand that was lying on the bed. But she pulled it away. God this is killing me not being able to touch her. I really need to talk to Flynn.

AS POV

I could see the defeated look in his eyes as I pulled my hand away.

"Just kidding." I reached for his hand and interlocked our fingers.

"Christian..."

Just as I was about to say something to him. Our whole family walked in but Grace and Ray.

"GET OUT." I screamed. "ALL OF YOU."


End file.
